Kapitänssache
by Die Rumtreiberinnen
Summary: Sie hatte ein perfektes Team übernommen. Doch dann rasten Sucher und Treiber aus, und 2/3 der Ersatzleute erweisen sich als Katastrophe. Angelina sieht nur noch einen Ausweg. Sie braucht Hilfe von Oliver oder der Pokal ist weg. Von KitKat für Zauberfee.
1. Ein Sturz mit Folgen

**A/N:** Anfang März hat Zauberfee1979 sich beschwert, dass es zu wenige Oliver-Stories auf deutsch gibt und um Abhilfe gebeten. Ich habe mich angesprochen gefühlt, kurz überlegt, eine Idee gehabt und habe losgetippt. Eigentlich sollte es nur ein OS werden, der maximal 15 - 20 Word-Seiten lang ist. Dann hat dieser OS "leider" ein Eigenleben entwickelt und ist ein zu einem 7-Kapitel-Monster mutiert. Hat mich selber überrascht, aber für euch ist es besser. So gibt es mehr zu lesen. ;-)

Und bevor ich es vergesse:

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehören weder das Versuchslabor, noch die Testobjekte, gebe aber eine Garantie darauf, dass keine Quidditchspieler gequält wurden, keine DA-Mitglieder fiesen Ausschlag entwickelten und keine Pressevertreter den Tod fanden. Für scheinbar getarnte Todesser übernehme ich diese Garantie allerdings nicht. ;-)

* * *

**Kapitänssache**

**Hauptcharaktere:** Angelina Johnson, Oliver Wood

**Zeitraum:**OotP

**Nebencharaktere:** Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Andrew Kirke, Jack Sloper, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Lee Jordan, Harry Potter, Roger Davies, verschiedene Spieler von Puddlemere United, sowie eine Hauselfe namens Tipsy ... oh, und Hagrid hat einen kleinen aber wichtigen Auftritt. Und natürlich gibt es ganz viele Hogwartsschüler als Statisten. ;)

* * *

**Kapitel 1: Ein Sturz mit Folgen**

Ein lauter Schrei war im Quidditchstadion von Hogwarts zu hören. Dann kam ein dumpfer Aufprall, der von einem gequälten Ächzen begleitet wurde. Angelina verdrehte die Augen genervt gen Himmel und schloss sie dann, um nicht noch länger auf das traurige Drama vor ihr sehen zu müssen. Sie zwang sich krampfhaft, einen langen, tiefen Atemzug nach dem anderen zu machen, um nicht ihr überschäumendes Temperament die Oberhand über ihren Verstand bekommen zu lassen. Gleichzeitig versuchte sie so gut wie möglich, die Geräusche in ihrem Umfeld zu ignorieren, doch ganz konnte sie sie nicht ausblenden. Sie hörte, wie mehrere Besen an ihr vorbei zu Boden zischten, spürte die Luftverwirbelungen, die dadurch entstanden und reagierte vollkommen automatisch, um ihren eigenen Besen in der Balance zu halten.

Mehrere Stimmen wurden laut, verschwammen aber gleich darauf zu einem gleichmäßigen Hintergrundsummen, als sie sich mit Gewalt dazu zwang, sich auf ihre Atmung zu konzentrieren. Gleichzeitig lockerte sie die Hände ein wenig, die sich mit Kraft um ihren Besenstiel klammerten. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie schneeweiße Knöchel sehen würde, wenn sie die Augen jetzt öffnete, aber sie zwang sich dennoch, sie geschlossen zu halten und weiterhin gleichmäßig zu atmen.

_Es lohnt sich nicht. Ausflippen lohnt sich nicht. Alles was du damit erreichst, ist ein wahnsinnig überhöhter Blutdruck. Außerdem verknotet sich dein Magen wieder unnötig und du bist nachher nur wieder heiser vor lauter Gebrüll. Verhalte dich ganz ruhig. Ignoriere die anderen. Einatmen, ausatmen, einatmen, ausatmen, einat-'_

„Der Besen ist im Kessel und Jack hat sich den Arm gebrochen. Und wahrscheinlich auch die ein oder andere Rippe. Wenn nicht, dürfte er sich eine böse Prellung eingefangen haben. Ich schätze, das war's mit dem Training für heute."

Wortlos öffnete Angelina die Augen und sah sich auf einem knappen Meter Katie gegenüber. Die schulterlangen blonden Locken hatten sich teilweise aus ihrem Pferdeschwanz gelöst und wurden ihr von den leichten Sturmböen, die an diesem Tag über Nordschottland hinwegzogen, immer wieder ins Gesicht geweht. Scheinbar gelassen schob sie sie sich wieder hinters Ohr, wo sie allerdings nicht lange Halt fanden, aber Angelina sah in Katies funkelnden blauen Augen, dass auch ihre Jägerkollegin nur mühsam die Beherrschung behielt.

„Soll ich die anderen in die Kabine schicken?" Katie sah Angelina fragend an und schob sich erneut eine verirrte Haarsträhne hinter das linke Ohr. Ihr Blick flackerte dabei kurz zu einem Punkt, der sich hinter – und sehr weit unter – Angelina befand und die Gryffindor-Kapitänin wußte auch ohne hinzusehen, was Katie dort sah.

Sie nickte mühsam beherrscht und konnte dennoch ein genervtes Schnauben nicht unterdrücken. „Mach das. Kriegt ihr Jack alleine in den Krankenflügel?"

„Ja, ich denke schon." Katie sah Angelina, die in diesem Moment von einer weiteren Sturmböe erfaßt und ein wenig seitwärts weggeschoben wurde. Sie gab ihrem eigenen Besen eine leichte Korrektur und schwebte wieder direkt vor Angelina. „Ginny und Alicia sind schon auf dem Weg die Krankentrage aus der Kabine zu holen und Andrew und Ron werden es wohl schaffen, Jack bis zum Krankenflügel zu tragen. Und wenn nicht, sind wir anderen ja auch noch da, um einzuspringen. Soll eine von uns hierbleiben und dir beim aufräumen helfen?"

„Laß mir Ginny hier."

Katie nickte und warf ihrer Freundin und Teamkapitänin noch einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor sie davonflog. Angelina atmete noch ein paar Mal tief durch, achtete diesmal jedoch auf die Unterhaltung unter ihr. Als sie sicher war, dass bis auf Ginny alle das Stadion verlassen hatten, gab sie ihrem Besen den Befehl, sich langsam wieder in Gang zu setzen und drehte in einem großzügigen Boden langsam um, bis sie schließlich neben Ginny schwebte. Diese hatte einen Stoffbeutel an ihrem Besen gebunden und ließ nach und nach die bunten Golfbälle, die sie heute als Trainingsbälle benutzt hatte, mit dem Zauberstab wieder in den Beutel schweben. Ginny sah auf, als Angelina neben ihr auftauchte, zuckte kurz mit den Schultern und ließ einen neonpinken Golfball in den Beutel schweben.

„Ich habe beim besten Willen keine Ahnung, wie Oliver es so lange geschafft hat, uns nicht zu erwürgen.", meinte Angelina schließlich und bückte sich nach dem Quaffle, der völlig vergessen auf dem Rasen lag und von den gelegentlichen Sturmböen leicht hin und her gerollt wurde. „Ich meine, wie hat er es in so einem Moment geschafft, zwar brüllend vor demjenigen zu stehen, ihn aber nicht anzurühren? Wenn ich gerade zu Jack rüber geflogen wäre, hätte ich ihn unter Garantie erwürgt. Merlin nochmal, wie kann man so blöd sein und vom Besen fallen, wenn von _nirgendwo_ Gefahr droht? Es gab keine Klatscher, keine Gegner, nichtmal ich mit meinem Killerblick war in der Nähe, und _trotzdem_ fällt dieser Idiot vom Besen? Wie soll das denn werden, wenn wir ein richtiges Spiel haben?"

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern, ließ einen hellblauen und einen weiteren neonpinken Golfball in den Beutel schweben und sah Angelina dann mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen an.

„Sieh es positiv, Angelina. Es hätte schlimmer kommen können."

„Ach ja?"

„Ja" Ginny nickte heftig und grinste noch breiter. „Stell dir mal vor, Andrew wäre aus lauter Solidarität mit runtergefallen. Dann hättest du jetzt zwei verletzte Treiber."

Angelina schnaubte und ließ den Quaffel gekonnt in die Ballkiste unter ihr fallen. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was daran besser sein sollte, Weasley." Dann sah sie Ginny finster an, doch Ginny blickte ungerührt zurück und sammelte leise vor sich hin pfeifend die Golfbälle weiter ein. „Du kannst wirklich von Glück sagen, dass du so ein Talent bist. Ansonsten hätte ich jetzt _dir_ den Hals umgedreht."

„Ach ja? Weswegen denn? Weil ich die Wahrheit gesagt habe?"

„Nein, weil du ..." Angelina brach irritiert ab und sah Ginny an. Dann winkte sie ab. „Ach vergiß es. Du kannst ja nichts dafür, dass die zwei solche Trottel sind."

Während Angelina weiterflog und jetzt ihrerseits die paar noch verbliebenen Golfbälle mit Aufrufezaubern zu sich rauf rief, war Ginny in der Luft angehalten und sah ihr nachdenklich nach.

„Welche zwei meinst du?", rief sie Angelina hinterher.

Angelina drehte sich verdutzt um und zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. Doch dann lief ein verstecktes Grinsen über ihr Gesicht und sie wandte sich wieder den Golfbällen zu.

„Ja, die zwei meine ich auch.", antwortete sie schließlich, als Ginny wieder zu ihr aufgeschlossen hatte. „Irgendwas muß an der Treiberposition dran sein, dass nur Trottel sie bekommen."

Ginny nickte wissend. „Dann laß uns bloß hoffen, dass das nicht auch für den Sucherposten gilt."

Angelina nickte schweigend.

„Weißt du", meinte Ginny schließlich, als sie die Ballkiste, den Golfballbeutel und ihre Besen in die Gryffindorkabine trugen. „wenn es dich so interessiert, wie Oliver es geschafft hat, sich so zu beherrschen, warum fragst du ihn dann nicht einfach danach?"

„Warum ich ..." Angelina sah Ginny überrascht an, schüttelte dann jedoch den Kopf. „Nein, das kann ich nicht. Ich habe immerhin seit fast zwei Jahren nichts mehr von ihm gehört. Er ist inzwischen Profispieler und hat bestimmt andere Sorgen, als sich die lächerlichen Probleme einer Schulmannschaft anzutun."

„Meinst du?" Mit einem undeutbaren Lächeln lehnte Ginny ihren Besen an die Wand und hob dann mit beiden Händen die Kiste auf das Regal neben der Tür.

„Ja, ich kenne ihn." Angelina stellte ihren eigenen Besen neben Ginnys und öffnete ihren Schrank. „Er kann es nicht leiden, wenn man ihn mit unwichtigen Dingen nervt. Und im Vergleich zu Puddlemere United ist das Gryffindorteam unwichtig."

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher. Ich habe ihn jahrelang erlebt. Vielleicht nicht ganz so intensiv wie ihr anderen, aber ich habe ihn immerhin soweit miterlebt, dass ich sagen kann, dass ihm sehr viel an diesem Team liegt. Er hat sich jahrelang für das Team eingesetzt, hat unermüdlich immer wieder gekämpft, hat genauso Rückschläge einstecken müssen wie du jetzt und hat nie aufgegeben. Es war ein langer und oft harter Weg, auf dem ihr es ihm nicht unbedingt leicht gemacht habt – ob nun willentlich, wie Fred und George oder unwillentlich wie Harry -, aber am Ende hat es sich gelohnt. Er hat das bekommen, was er wollte. Den Pokal und ein Siegerteam. Glaubst du wirklich, dass es ihm so egal ist, wie sich dieses Siegerteam in der ersten Saison ohne ihn schlägt?" Ginny sah Angelina durchdringend an und wandte sich dann zu ihrem eigenen Schrank um, um ihr Duschzeug rauszuholen. Als sie an Angelina vorbei ging, stand diese stumm da und starrte nachdenklich in ihrem Schrank. „Denk mal darüber nach.", meinte Ginny leise. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass er dir eine Antwort auf deine Frage gibt und ich bin mir auch sicher, dass er dir Tipps gibt, wie du aus dem neuen Gryffindorteam ein ebenso gutes Siegerteam machen kannst, wie er es bei dem alten Gryffindorteam geschafft hat."

Damit ging sie an Angelina vorbei in den Duschraum und ließ eine sehr nachdenkliche Gryffindorkapitänin zurück.

* * *

Mit einem erleichterten Seufzer schlug Oliver die Tür zur Puddelmerekabine hinter sich zu. Die Fans, die mit lautem Gekreische und Versuchen, ihn oder einen Teil seiner Kleidung zu fassen zu kriegen, seine Aufmerksamkeit erringen wollten, hatte er schon an der Tür zum geschlossenen Bereich zurücklassen können, doch damit war er dem Wahnsinn noch nicht entkommen. Tatsächlich fing der Wahnsinn da erst wirklich an, denn im geschlossenen Bereich wartete schon ein ganzer Pulk Journalisten auf ihn, die ihn mit Fragen und blitzenden Fotoapparaten wie eine Horde Hornschwanzweibchen attakierten. Nur mit Mühe hatte er es geschafft, seine Beherrschung zu bewahren und nichts unüberlegtes zu sagen. 

Wie sehr wünschte er sich seine Hogwartstage zurück, denn da war es egal gewesen, wenn er mal redete, bevor er dachte. Nun ja, relativ egal, denn auch in Hogwarts war es nicht wirklich egal, was man sagte, aber immerhin stand es dann nicht am nächsten Tag in allen Zeitungen des Landes. Dieser Teil des Profizirkus gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Er wollte Quidditch spielen und nicht die Marionette der Presse sein, aber scheinbar bekam man das eine nicht ohne das andere. Das wurde ihm in letzter Zeit immer deutlicher klar, seit sich die Presse auf ihn eingeschossen hatte.

„Sieh an, sieh an. Unser Nesthäckchen hat es auch geschafft." Langsam wandte Oliver den Kopf zur Seite und sah sich Connor Livingstone gegenüber. Der bullige Treiber und derzeitige Kapitän von Puddlemere United sah ihn mit einem höhnischen Grinsen an. Ein Grinsen, dass Oliver nicht unbedingt überraschte, denn Connor hatte von Anfang an eine Abneigung gegen ihn gehabt. Weshalb das so war, wußte er nicht genau, auch wenn er so eine leichte Ahnung hatte.

Wortlos warf Oliver ihm einen undeutbaren Blick zu und ging auf seinen Schrank im hinteren Bereich der Kabine zu, doch bevor er dort ankam, verstellte Connor ihm den Weg.

„Ich höre?"

Noch immer wortlos ballte Oliver die Hände zu Fäusten, atmete tief durch und sah Connor direkt in die Augen.

„Du hörst was?", fragte er so beherrscht wie möglich zurück.

Connors Augen flackerten kurz zu Olivers Händen runter und dann wieder rauf, bis er seinem Reservehüter wieder in die Augen sehen konnte. Er verfinsterte seinen Blick noch um einige Nuancen und Oliver mußte sich zusammen reißen, um sich bei der Gänsehaut, die ihm in diesem Moment über den Rücken lief, nicht zu schütteln. Connor Livingstone hatte einen eiskalten Blick, das wußte jeder in der Quidditchbranche. Oftmals war dieser Blick auch genau der Grund, aus dem Puddlemere siegte, denn die gegnerischen Spieler waren ihn einfach nicht so extrem gewöhnt, wie seine Teamkameraden, die wußten, dass dies alles nur Show war, um den Gegner zu verunsichern.

Allerdings war Oliver sich nicht ganz so sicher, ob das wirklich stimmte. Er konnte sich diesen Blick ganz gut unter einer Todessermaske vorstellen, und wenn Harry wirklich Recht haben sollte und Voldemort war wirklich zurück, war die Vorstellung gar nicht so unrealistisch, dass ihm Connor mal in Todesseruniform gegenüber stehen würde. Wieder lief ein Schauer Olivers Rücken hinunter. Wann hatte er eigentlich Connor mal mit entblößten Armen gesehen? Er war jetzt anderthalb Jahre hier und konnte sich nicht an ein einziges Mal erinnern.

„Eine Entschuldigung, warum du zu spät gekommen bist.", gab Connor schließlich leise zurück.

Oliver gab sich einen mentalen Ruck und gab sich Mühe, seine Stimme selbstsicher klingen zu lassen. „Soweit ich weiß, gelten die angegebenen Trainingszeiten ab Anwesenheit auf dem Spielfeld. Bis dahin habe ich noch Zeit und wenn du mich jetzt nicht noch länger aufhältst, schaffe ich es auch pünktlich."

Connors Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe. Dann trat er zur Seite und machte eine übertriebene Verbeugung vor Oliver.

„Nun, ich will natürlich nicht Schuld sein, wenn unsere Diva zu spät kommt und Strafrunden drehen darf. Wie stehen wir dann da, wenn unser Starspieler nicht ausreichend trainiert? Wir könnten glatt das nächste Spiel verlieren.", spottete er und erntete für Olivers Geschmack zu viele Lacher für seinen lahmen Witz. Dann trat ein übertrieben nachdenklicher Ausdruck auf Connors Gesicht, bevor er scheinbar eine Erleuchtung hatte. „Ach nein, halt! Ich habe doch glatt vergessen, dass du ja nur unser Star im Bankdrücken bist. Wieviele Spielminuten hast du noch gleich, Wood?"

Oliver ließ seinen Zauberstab kurz über seinen Schrank streichen, murmelte sein Paßwort und zog die Tür schließlich auf. Er versuchte so gut wie möglich, Connors Sticheleien zu ignorieren, aber er konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm seine Worte einen kleinen Stich versetzen. Connor hatte nämlich gar nicht so unrecht mit dem was er sagte. Er _war_ der unumstrittene Starspieler im Bankdrücken, denn bis auf ihn, hatten alle Spieler, einschließlich der Reservespieler, Spielerfahrung in der Profiliga.

„Keine Antwort ist auch eine Antwort.", meinte Connor schließlich und verließ zusammen mit einem Großteil des Stamm- und Reserveteams unter Lachern die Kabine in Richtung Spielfeld.

Oliver stöhnte frustriert auf und ließ sich auf die Bank vor seinem Schrank fallen, um sich Schuhe und Hose auszuziehen. Er schleuderte gerade schlecht seinen Pullover und sein T-shirt in den Schrank, als sich eine kleine Hand auf seine Schulter legte. Als er aufsah, sah er in die dunkelblauen Augen von Linda Short, der Reservesucherin von Puddlemere United.

„Nimm dir das nicht so zu Herzen. Du weißt doch, wie er ist.", meinte sie und lächelte ihn an. „Und sieh es mal positiv. Du kriegst sehr viel mehr Aufmerksamkeit von der Presse. Das gleicht es doch ziemlich gut wieder aus."

„Sei dir da mal nicht so sicher.", gab Oliver ironisch lächelnd zurück und griff nach seinen Beinschonern hinter ihm. „So schön ein wenig Aufmerksamkeit auch ist, es ist spätestens dann nervig, wenn man keinen Schritt mehr alleine machen kann und man am nächsten Tag aus der Zeitung erfährt, wie oft man am Tag vorher auf der Toilette war. Ich verstehe sowieso nicht, warum sich die Presse so auf mich eingeschossen haben. Was ist an einem Reservespieler ohne Spielerfahrung so interessant? Nichts für ungut, aber sogar du, hast mehr Spielerfahrung als ich, dabei bist du erst in dieser Saison hier angefangen. Ich bin schon ein ganzes Jahr länger hier und mache nichts anderes, als bei Spielen auf der Bank zu sitzen und zuzuschauen. Warum schießen die sich nicht auf dich ein. Warum ich?"

„Willst du mich verarschen?", gab Linda spöttisch zurück. „Wer ist denn wohl der interessantere Reservespieler von uns beiden? Die unsichere kleine Reservesucherin, die in ihrem ersten Spiel kaum wußte wo bei ihrem Besen vorne und hinten ist und nach lächerlichen 17 Minuten das Spiel verloren hat oder der schweigsame, gutaussehende Reservehüter mit dem heißesten Akzent der Liga und einem Lächeln, dass Frauenherzen höher schlagen läßt?"

„Was?" Vollkommen irritiert sah Oliver Linda an, die mit einem breiten Grinsen vor ihm stand und auf eine Antwort wartete. Schließlich schüttelte Oliver den Kopf, um seine wild durcheinander purzelnden Gedanken wieder zu ordnen und stand auf, um sich die Brust- und Rückenpolsterung anzulegen. „Du spinnst doch. Dass du bei deinem ersten Profispiel so schlecht gespielt hast, lag nicht an dir, sondern daran, dass du es erst knapp eine Stunde vor Spielbeginn erfahren hast. Wer hätte denn ahnen können, dass Cliff auf dem Weg hierher auf dem Schnee ausrutscht und sich die Hüfte bricht? Du warst vollkommen überrumpelt und bist ins kalte, oder besser gesagt eiskalte, Wasser geschmissen worden. Du hast das beste aus der Sache gemacht. Und was mich betrifft, will ich gar keine Frauenherzen höher schlagen lassen. Ich will -"

„Männerherzen höher schlagen lassen?"

„_WAS_? Autsch!" Oliver fuhr so schnell herum, dass er mit dem linken Ellenbogen schmerzhaft gegen die Schranktür stieß. Aufstöhnend griff er nach seinem Ellenbogen und stieß eine Reihe derber Flüche aus, wobei er vollkommen automatisch ins Gälische verfiel, was er seit frühster Kindheit als zweite Muttersprache neben Englisch sprach.

„Mhmm, genau das ist es, wovon Linda da gerade sprach.", ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihm. „Wenn du so vor dich hin plauderst, liegen dir die Frauen reihenweise zu Füßen."

Leicht genervt und immer noch den Ellenbogen mit der anderen Hand haltend drehte Oliver sich erneut um und sah in Annika Svenssons Gesicht. Die hellblonde Schwedin mit den blassblauen Augen sah ihn mit übertriebenem Wimperngeklimper an und Oliver faßte den Entschluß, dass eine Antwort unnötig war. Er schnaubte lediglich und sah dann Linda wieder an.

„Wie kommst du auf den Blödsinn, dass ich _Männerherzen_ höher schlagen lassen will?", fragte er sie vollkommen perplex, ließ den Ellenbogen wieder los und beugte und streckte den Arm ein paar Mal, bevor er nach den Armschonern griff. „Hast du ein paar Mal zu oft Bekanntschaft mit Kollege Klatscher gemacht oder was?"

Linda zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern und sah ihn vollkommen unschuldig an. „Nein, aber das ist ja auch nicht auf meinem Mist gewachsen. Und selbst wenn es so wäre, hätte ich ganz bestimmt kein Problem damit."

„Kein Problem damit?", wiederholte Oliver irritiert und ließ die Hand wieder sinken. „Sag mal, wie kommt ihr auf so einen Blödsinn? Auf wessen Mist ist das denn dann gewachsen?"

Stille machte sich in der Umkleidekabine breit und als Oliver sich fragend umsah, sah er, wie Connors Treiberkollege Shane Hamilton schweigend von Oliver zu einem Schrank links von ihm sah und mit den Schultern zuckte. Oliver folgte seinem Blick und stöhnte genervt auf, als er sah, auf wessen Schrank sein Kollege sah.

„Na toll.", schnaubte er und zog verärgert die Riemen seines linken Armschoners fest. „Jetzt bin ich nicht nur ein Nesthäckchen und Bankdrücker, sondern neuerdings auch noch schwul. Wäre schön, wenn man mich darüber mal informieren würde, bevor es die halbe Welt weiß. Wie kommt unser allseits beliebter Kapitän denn da nun schon wieder drauf?"

Shane warf ihm einen entschuldigenden Blick zu und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Frag mich was besseres, Junge.", meinte er und ging zur Tür rüber. „Soweit ich das verstanden habe, will Connor rausgefunden haben, dass du es in Hogwarts nicht so mit den Mädchen hattest. Und wenn das wirklich so ist, dann ist die Schwulen-Schiene eine logische Schlußfolgerung auf die irgendwann auch die Presse kommen wird. Es muß nicht so sein, schließlich kann es auch eine vollkommen logische Erklärung dafür geben, dass du es nicht so mit den Mädchen hattest – falls das überhaupt stimmt -, aber du weißt ja selber, wie die Presse ist. Die machen da gleich einen gewaltigen Skandal von. Und Connor gießt da bereitwillig noch Öl ins Feuer. In einem hat Linda nämlich Recht. Du kriegst wesentlich mehr Aufmerksamkeit von der Presse, und das stinkt ihm gewaltig."

Mit diesen Worten verließ Shane die Kabine und ließ einen ratlosen Oliver zurück, der sich den fragenden Blicken der verbliebenen Puddlemerespieler gegenübersah.

„Was ist?", brauste er schließlich auf. „Ich bin _nicht_ schwul, kapiert? Ich habe mich damals nur ziemlich intensiv mit Quidditch und Schule beschäftigt. Da blieb nicht mehr besonders viel Zeit für Mädchen, Merlin nochmal."

„Wie gesagt, ich hätte kein Problem damit.", meinte Linda gelassen und auch die anderen nickten bestätigend. Doch als Oliver zu ihr rüber sah, sah er ein schelmisches Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie ihn langsam von oben bis unten musterte. „Obwohl es wirklich eine Schocknachricht für die Frauenwelt wäre, wenn es so wäre."

* * *

**A/N:** OK, für die, die mich kennen, ist es vielleicht ein wenig überraschend, dass ich hier Angelina und Oliver zusammen schmeiße, immerhin bin ich bekennender Oliver/Katie-Fan. Aber ich dachte, dass ich auch mal ein wenig rebellieren und neu zusammen setzen darf. Ich hoffe, ihr lest trotzdem weiter. Nicht, dass ich mich selber loben will, aber es lohnt sich. Laßt euch das gesagt sein. ;-) 


	2. Frustmomente

**A/N:** Danke an meine beiden ersten Reviewer. Dieses Kapitel ist für euch!

* * *

**Kapitel 2: Frustmomente**

„Ich habe gehört, einen deiner Treiber hat's übel erwischt?"

Angelina sah sich verdutzt um und sah Roger Davies neben sich stehen. Dieser sah sie jedoch nicht an, sondern visierte eine alte Blechdose an. Diese stand neben einem Haufen anderer kleinerer und größerer Gegenstände, die Harry auf einer Reihe langer Tische in knapp 10 Metern Entfernung als Ziele aufgestellt hatte.

„Und woher willst du das wissen?" Angelina hatte die Hände in die Hüfte gestemmt und sah den Ravenclawkapitän mit schmalen Augen an. Ein leichtes Glucksen war hinter ihr zu hören, woraufhin Roger sich umdrehte, einen Blick auf jemanden hinter Angelina warf und sich dann seiner Kapitänskollegin aus Gryffindor zuwandte.

„Sagen wir mal so.", meinte er und ein durchtriebenes Grinsen schlich sich auf seine Lippen. „Ein Mitglied von einem eurer gegnerischen Teams hatte beim Training einen kleinen Unfall und liegt jetzt in der Ecke für Sportunfälle direkt neben eurem Treiber. Es bringt also gar nichts, das abzustreiten, Johnson."

„Ich hatte auch nicht vor, es abzustreiten.", erwiderte Angelina, doch Rogers breiter werdendes Grinsen zeigte ihr, dass er ihr kein Wort glaubte. „OK, dann hatte ich es vielleicht doch vor. Immerhin bist du auf diesem Gebiet der Feind, Davies. Und jetzt erzähl mir lieber, wen von deinen Leuten es erwischt hat."

„Ich habe nie gesagt, dass es unser Team war, dass beim Training einen Unfall hatte.", gab Roger zurück, zielte nochmal und schoss die Dose vom Tisch.

„Nein, aber du hast es auch nie abgestritten.", gab Angelina zurück, die kurz darauf einen Plüschhasen vom Tisch schoss, woraufhin Roger einen anerkennenden Pfiff von sich gab. Angelina verdrehte genervt die Augen und sah ihn dann abwartend an. „Also?"

„Warte es doch einfach noch ein wenig ab.", antwortete Roger jedoch, ohne eine Auskunft zu geben. „Was bringt es dir denn, wenn du es jetzt oder nachher erfährst?"

„Wenn du mich fragst, rein gar nichts, Käpt'n.", mischte sich die Stimme von hinten wieder ein und als Angelina sich jetzt umdrehte, sah sie den Ravenclawhüter hinter sich stehen.

„OK", meinte Angelina trocken, bevor sie sich wieder zu Roger umdrehte. „Dein Hüter und du sind es schonmal nicht. Bleiben noch fünf weitere Spieler übrig."

Roger zuckte jedoch nur mit den Schultern und nahm eine Schuhbürste ins Visier, schoss jedoch meilenweit daneben und fegte eine kümmerliche Topfblume einige Meter weiter entfernt vom Tisch, als eine weitere Stimme sich in das Gespräch mit einmischte.

„Cho war gerade hinter dem Schnatz her, als ein Klatscher auf sie zukam und sie ausweichen mußte. Blöderweise war sie verdammt nah an der Slytherintribüne und ist nicht sehr glücklich mit ihr kollidiert. Das Ergebnis ist eine ausgekugelte Schulter, mehrere blaue Flecken und eine Hüftprellung dank der nicht sehr eleganten Landung. Tja, dumm gelaufen für Ravenclaw würde ich sagen."

Angelina fuhr herum und sah Katie hinter sich stehen, doch diese sah nicht sie sondern Roger triumphierend an. Als sie sich wieder zu ihrem Kapitänskollegen umdrehte, sah sie ihn einen undeutbaren Blick zu Katie rüberwerfen, bevor er sich ihr wieder zuwandte.

„Zumindest ist meine Sucherin wieder eine Top-Sucherin, wenn sie wieder fit ist.", meinte er gelassen, doch der Stupor, mit dem er den gesplitterten Handspiegel vom Tisch fegte, war sehr viel heftiger als die vorherigen. Katie gluckste hinter Angelina, doch als diese sich stirnrunzelnd zu ihr umdrehte, grinste sie lediglich und visierte über ihrem Zauberstab den nächsten potentiellen Feind an. „Was man von deinem Treiber nicht unbedingt sagen kann. Nimm es mir nicht übel, Johnson, aber deine Treiber sind eine Katastrophe."

„Erzähl mir was, was ich noch nicht weiß.", murmelte Angelina vor sich hin und nahm einen Kerzenständer ins Visier, ließ jedoch den Zauberstab wieder sinken, bevor sie den Fluch losließ. „Woher weißt du das überhaupt?"

„Also bitte, Johnson.", lachte Roger auf und grinste sie an. „Das weiß doch jeder hier in Hogwarts. Es ist schon lange kein Geheimnis mehr, dass das Gryffindorteam eine ziemliche Null ist, was die Treiber angeht."

„Das Gryffindorteam ist allerdings grundsätzlich besser als das Ravenclawteam, Davies." Fred, der hinter Roger stand und zu der Gruppe gehörte, der einen Tisch auf der anderen Seite des Raumes als Ziel hatte, hatte langsam genug vom zuhören und mischte sich ein.

„Meinst du?" Roger drehte sich ebenfalls um und sah Fred mit ziemlicher Genugtuung an. „Mein Team mag zwar grundsätzlich schwächer sein als eures, Weasley, aber zumindest besitzen alle meine Spieler Selbstbeherrschung und schwächen mein Team nicht willentlich, indem sie auf andere Spieler losgehen. _Ich _bin glücklicherweise nicht derjenige, der innerhalb kürzester Zeit ein halbes Team neu einarbeiten muß. Mehr als ein halbes Team sogar, wenn man euren Hüter mitrechnet, der ja auch noch ein Neuling ist."

„Es geht dich einen Scheiß an, was wir tun oder nicht tun, Davies.", fuhr Fred ihn an. „Du hast keine Ahnung, um was es da ging."

„Stimmt, das habe ich nicht. Aber ich weiß mit Sicherheit, dass es nicht um Quidditch ging. Quidditch spielt man nämlich nicht mit den Fäusten."

„Wage es ja nicht, Fred.", warnte Angelina ihn, als sie sah, dass er kurz davor war, die Beherrschung zu verlieren und Roger genauso anzugehen, wie er es mit Malfoy auf dem Quidditchfeld getan hatte. Fred atmete tief durch und Angelina nickte zufrieden, bevor sie sich Roger zuwandte. „Und du hörst sofort auf, ihn anzustacheln, kapiert?"

„Hey, ich habe nur gesagt, was wahr ist." Roger hob abwehrend die Hände und nickte dann zu jemandem rüber, der ein ganzes Stück entfernt stand. „Ich kann dir nur dazu gratulieren, dass du für euren Starsucher einen sehr guten Ersatz gefunden hast. Die kleine Weasley ist verdammt gut auf dem Posten."

„Und das weißt du, weil ...?", fragte Katie ihn und warf ihm einen durchdringenden Blick zu, der Angelina ein irritiertes Stirnrunzeln entlockte. Vor allem deshalb, weil Roger ihm nicht lange standhalten konnte.

„Weil ich genauso meine Spitzel habe, wie ihr, Bell."

„_Mir_ ist nichts von Spitzeln bekannt, die wir auf andere Teams angesetzt haben.", gab Katie stur zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Nun,_du_ bist auch nicht der Kapitän deiner Mannschaft.", gab Roger zurück und sah sie seinerseits durchdringend an. „Frag deine Kapitänin, Bell. Sie wird es dir bestätigen, dass es diese Spitzel gibt. Oder frag Wood. Der könnte es dir genauso bestätigen."

Angelina sah, wie Katie und Roger sich eine Weile stumm anstarrten. Dann wandte Katie sich jedoch um und machte mit ihren Zielübungen weiter, während Roger Angelina wieder ansah.

„Die kleine Weasley ist verdammt gut; der nicht ganz so kleine Weasley auch. Du mußt ihm nur die Nervosität austreiben. Aber deine Treiber sind ganz großer Mist. Die würde ich an deiner Stelle entweder austauschen oder gehörig zurechtbiegen. Aber ich kann dir ehrlich gesagt nicht sagen, für welche Option ich mich entscheiden würde."

Damit drehte sich auch Roger wieder um und nahm seine Zielübungen wieder auf. Einen Moment lang sah sie Fred stumm an, bis auch dieser sich wieder umdrehte und weitermachte.

„Ich sage es nur ungern, Lina, aber er hat Recht.", meinte Fred und schoss einen Butterbierkrug vom Tisch. „Ginny ist gut und Ron kämpft nur mit seiner Nervosität. Aber Kirke und Sloper sind Pfeifen."

„Ich weiß.", zischte Angelina ihm sauer zu. „Aber überleg mal, warum ich mir diese beiden überhaupt antun muß."

Zu ihrer Zufriedenheit sah sie, wie Fred wie geschlagen zusammen zuckte, und drehte sie sich ihrerseits wieder um. Bevor sie ihre Zielübungen wieder aufnahm, sah sie, wie Ginny und Harry ein Stück entfernt von ihr miteinander redeten. Stirnrunzelnd sah sie ihre Sucherin an. Vielleicht hatte sie ja doch Recht. Vielleicht würde Oliver ihr helfen, wenn sie ihn fragen würde. Ein Versuch konnte nicht schaden. Zurückweisen konnte er sie immer noch, aber dann konnte sie sich wenigstens nicht vorwerfen, dass sie nicht alles dafür getan hatte, den Pokal zu gewinnen. Und nichts anderes wurde schließlich von ihr erwartet. Immerhin war ihr Team – wenn auch nicht _dieses_ Team – der Titelverteidiger.

* * *

Leise seufzend drehte Oliver sich um und stellte sein Glas auf die Theke.

„Nachschub?", fragte der Barkeeper und füllte Olivers Glas schon wieder auf, bevor er überhaupt die Chance hatte zu nicken oder den Kopf zu schütteln. Aber schließlich zeichnete es einen guten Barkeeper aus, dass seine Gäste immer ein volles Glas hatten. Als er die Flasche wieder in das Regal hinter sich stellte, ließ er seinen Blick durch den Raum gleiten. „Ihr laßt es heute ganz schön krachen. Ich möchte nicht wissen, wie es jetzt in Caerphilly aussieht. Die Catapults habt ihr ganz schön fertig gemacht."

Oliver lachte humorlos auf. Der Barkeeper hatte Recht. Puddlemere hatte die Catapults heute fertig gemacht. Tatsächlich hatten sie die Catapults mehr als einfach nur fertig gebracht, aber er selber hatte mal wieder überhaupt keinen Anteil daran gehabt. Es sei denn, man zählte es neuerdings mit zum Sieg, wie oft das Reserveteam jubelnd oder schimpfend von der Ersatzbank aufgesprungen ist.

„Du scheinst trotzdem nicht sehr begeistert zu sein." Der Barkeeper sah Oliver nachdenklich an und klopfte ihm dann wohlwollend auf die Schulter. „Laß den Kopf nicht hängen, Junge. Du kriegst deine Chance und dann zeigst du denen, was du drauf hast. Wir alle hier wissen, wie gut du bist."

„Danke Larry", meinte Oliver und trank das Glas in einem Zug leer, bevor er es weit genug von sich schob, um zu signalisieren, dass er keinen Nachschub mehr wollte. „Aber es reicht mir nicht, dass nur die Puddlemere-Leute und die Angestellten unserer Stammkneipe das wissen. Ich will, dass auch der Rest der Welt weiß, dass ich nicht nur der schweigsame, gutaussehende Reservehüter mit dem heißesten Akzent der Liga und einem Lächeln, dass Frauenherzen höher schlagen läßt, bin, sondern auch spielen kann. Verdammt gut spielen kann."

Larry lachte und nahm Olivers leeres Glas von der Theke. „Ich merke, eine deiner Kolleginnen hat dich inzwischen darüber aufgeklärt, warum du in letzter Zeit das große Presseopfer von Puddlemere bist."

Oliver nickte, zog dann eine Galleone und ein paar Sickel aus der Tasche und schob sie zu Larry rüber. „Nimm's mir nicht übel Larry, aber mir ist trotz allem nicht nach feiern zumute. Ich verziehe mich."

„Nimm's trotzdem nicht so hart, Junge.", meinte Larry und steckte das Geld ein. „Wir glauben an dich. Puddlemere hat sich einen Rohdiamanten an Land gezogen."

Oliver grinste schief, winkte Larry noch einmal zu und ging auf den Ausgang zu. Als er draußen war, atmete er erleichtert auf, sah einen Moment in den sternenklaren Nachthimmel hinauf und disapparierte.

In seiner Wohnung angekommen trippelte ihm gleich darauf seine Hauselfe Tipsy entgegen. Oliver war ohne Hauselfe aufgewachsen und wußte auch eigentlich gar nicht, was er mit Tipsy anfangen sollte, aber sie war ein Teil des monatlichen Gehalts, dass er von Puddlemere United bekam. Genau genommen war sie also gar nicht seine Hauselfe, sondern nur eine Art Leihgabe, die ihm solange zur Verfügung stand, wie er in Puddlemere-Diensten stand.

„Guten Abend, Master Wood.", piepste Tipsy und machte in ihrer blaugoldenen Puddlemere-Handtuchtoga eine aufgeregte Verbeugung. „Sie sind früh zurück. Ich habe Sie noch nicht erwartet. Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung, Sir?"

„Doch Tipsy." Oliver nickte und hielt ihr seinen Umhang hin, den sie gleich darauf in einen Schrank hängte. „Es ist alles in Ordnung. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Mir war nur nicht so sehr nach feiern zumute. Gibt es was wichtiges, was ich noch erledigen sollte, bevor ich ins Bett gehe?"

„Nein, Sir.", antwortete Tipsy und schloß den Schrank wieder. „Aber vor ein paar Stunden ist eine Eule mit einem Brief für Sie angekommen. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, war es eine Hogwartseule."

„Eine Hogwartseule?", fragte Oliver und sah sie stirnrunzelnd an. „Wieso kennt du dich mit Hogwartseulen aus?"

„Lester Claymore hat fünf Kinder, die eine Zeit lang alle gleichzeitig nach Hogwarts gingen. Die Hogwartseulen haben sich bei ihm praktisch die Klinke in die Hand gegeben."

Oliver nickte. Das machte Sinn. Lester Claymore war Tipsys vorheriger „Besitzer" gewesen, bis dieser in den Ruhestand trat. Danach war Tipsy zwei Jahre im Stadion angestellt worden, bis sie in seinen Dienst kam.

„Ich habe den Brief in ihrem Wohnzimmer auf den Tisch gelegt, Sir. Ich wußte nicht, ob Sie ihn nicht vielleicht noch lesen wollen, deshalb habe ich ihn nicht auf ihren Schreibtisch gelegt. Das war doch recht, Sir, oder?"

„Ja, Tipsy.", beruhigte Oliver seine Hauselfe, die ihn unsicher angesehen hatte und jetzt wieder von einem riesigen Ohr zum anderen strahlte. Er lächelte zurück. Tipsy hatte irgendwie immer diesen Effekt auf ihn. Egal wie schlecht seine Laune war, ein Blick in Tipsys fröhliches Gesicht sorgte gleich wieder für gute Laune. „Kannst du mir noch einen Tee machen? Und einer von deinen Anti-Kopfschmerz-Tränken wäre sicher auch nicht schlecht. Spätestens morgen würde ich die Feuerwhiskeys merken, die ich heute Abend getrunken habe."

„Kommt sofort, Sir." Tipsy verbeugte sich nochmal eifrig und trippelte dann blitzschnell in die Küche rüber.

Oliver sah ihr lächelnd nach und machte sich dann auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wer ihm aus Hogwarts schreiben könnte. Seine Jahrgangskameraden hatten allesamt mit ihm zusammen den Abschluß gemacht und in den unteren Jahrgängen hatte er nicht sonderlich viele Freunde gehabt. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte er dort nur oberflächliche Bekanntschaften gehabt, die meistens irgendetwas mit Quidditch zu tun hatten.

Stirnrunzelnd hielt er inne und sah sich um. Der Brief lag auf dem Wohnzimmertisch und sah eigentlich völlig harmlos aus. Allerdings war er sich nicht sicher, ob er wirklich so harmlos war, wie er schien. Nicht, wenn die möglichen Absender Fred und George Weasley hießen oder Lee Jordan oder im schlimmsten Fall alle drei zusammen oder ... gab es noch was schlimmeres als die Weasleys und Lee Jordan im Team?

„Sicher gibt's das.", beantwortete Oliver sich diese Frage selbst und schnippste im Vorübergehen ein paar Kerzen mehr an, als die, die Tipsy als Grundbeleuchtung angemacht hatte. „Die Mädchen sind um ein vielfaches schlimmer. Mädchen sind _grundsätzlich_ um ein vielfaches schlimmer."

Nichts gutes ahnend setzte er sich schließlich in sein Sofa und nahm den Brief in die Hand. Die Schrift ließ auf ein Mädchen schließen, also fiel ein Angriff aus der Weasley-Jordan-Trickkiste schonmal weg. Es sei denn, sie hatten ein Mädchen gebeten, den Brief für sie zu adressieren. Wenn dem allerdings nicht so war, war er wirklich von einem der Mädchen. Natürlich konnte es auch nur ein Brief von irgendeinem weiblichen Fan sein, immerhin war er in letzter Zeit viel zu oft für seinen Geschmack mit Foto in den Zeitungen und Quidditchfachzeitschriften abgebildet, aber irgendwie glaubte er das nicht. Der Brief war viel zu dick, um ein einfacher Fanbrief zu sein. Fanbriefe beschränkten sich meist auf eine Pergamentlänge. Dieser hier war mindestens vier, wenn nicht sogar mehr Pergamente dick.

„Sei kein Feigling, Wood.", murmelte er leise und drehte den Brief ein paar mal in den Händen. „Wenn sie dir wirklich was hätten zurückzahlen wollen für deine Killertrainings, dann hätten sie dir einen Heuler in die Puddlemerezentrale geschickt."

Wesentlich beruhigter, was diesen Brief anging, aber deutlich beunruhigter, was für Phantasien ihm da gerade bezüglich eines Racheheulers seines Teams durch den Kopf gingen, riss er den Brief schließlich auf. Wie er schon geahnt hatte, war der Brief mehrere Pergamentblätter lang und ein schneller Blick auf die letzte Seite zeigte ihm, dass er von Angelina kam.

„Hey, Johnson.", grinste er vor sich hin. „Weiß der Rest, das du dich an den alten Feind wendest? Oder bist du jetzt etwa selber der Feind? Zutrauen würde ich es dir. Dir oder Harry."

Neugierig geworden, was seine ehemalige Jägerin wohl von ihm wollte, begann er zu lesen und fing gleich darauf an zu lachen.

_Hey Käpt'n,_

_ich hoffe, du läßt dir den Rummel um dich nicht allzu sehr zu Kopf steigen, immerhin warst du schon zu Hogwartszeiten recht abgehoben, was dein Quidditchtalent angeht. Ich weiß deshalb auch gar nicht, ob ich dir erzählen soll, dass es nicht einen Mädchenschlafsälen in Gryffindor gibt, an dem du nicht mindestens mehrfach an der Wand hängst und den Mädchen den Kopf verdrehst und bevor du jetzt abhebst: NEIN, weder Katie und Alicia, noch ich haben ein Poster von dir an der Wand hängen. Wir haben stattdessen das Riesenposter aus dem „Brooms and Quaffles"-Magazin im Mädchenteil der Kabine hängen._

Ein breites Grinsen glitt über Olivers Gesicht, als er an das „Brooms and Quaffles"-Riesenposter dachte. Es war bei einem Fotoshooting zu Saisonbeginn gemacht worden und war seitdem im Verlag von „Brooms and Quaffles" käuflich zu erwerben, genau wie die Poster von jedem anderen Stamm- und Reservespieler aus allen Teams. Das war schon seit Jahren Tradition und die Poster waren inzwischen begehrte Sammlerobjekte. Er wußte, dass die Mädchen alle seit Jahren die Poster von verschiedenen Spielern sammelten, aber dass sie auch sein Poster kaufen würden, überraschte ihn dann doch. Bisher hatten sie nämlich immer nur die Poster von den Spielern gekauft, die die typischen Herzensbrecher-Stars waren, und auch wenn seine Kolleginnen ihm vor ein paar Tagen erst bestätigt hatten, dass er inzwischen dazu gehörte, konnte er nicht so recht glauben, dass er in den Augen der Mädchen dazu gehörte. Und er sollte recht behalten, wie er mit einem irritierten Stirnrunzeln feststellte.

_Du ahnst ja gar nicht, wieviel Spaß die Zielübungen plötzlich machen, wenn wir dich in Lebensgröße an der Wand haben und du uns nicht wirklich besiegen kannst. Ich sage es dir nur ungern, Käpt'n, aber wir haben dich in letzter Zeit ziemlich fertig gemacht. _

„Ja, das glaube ich gerne, ihr Nervensägen. Ich konnte mich ja auch nicht wirklich wehren.", murmelte Oliver vor sich hin und sah auf, als Tipsy mit einem kleinen Tablett ins Wohnzimmer getrippelt kam. Als sie das Tablett auf dem Wohnzimmertisch abstellte, sah er, dass sie nicht nur einen Becher Tee und den Anti-Kopfschmerz-Trank gebracht hatte, sondern auch einen kleinen Teller mit Keksen gebracht hatte. Er lächelte ihr dankbar zu.

„Danke Tipsy. Ich brauche dich dann heute nicht mehr. Leg dich ruhig schlafen."

„Natürlich, Sir.", nickte Tipsy eifrig. „Gleich nachdem ich die Küche aufgeräumt habe."

Mit mehreren Verbeugungen trippelte sie wieder aus dem Raum.

„Ich verbiete dir, länger als eine Viertelstunde aufzuräumen, Tipsy.", rief er ihr noch nach, da er ihren Arbeitseifer kannte. „Was dann nicht fertig ist, machst du morgen."

„Ja, Sir.", rief sie zurück und Oliver lachte. Eigentlich war es eine Unverschämtheit von Hauselfen, wenn sie durch mehrere Räume brüllten, statt zu ihrem Herrn zu apparieren und ihm von Angesicht zu Angesicht zu sagen, dass sie seine Anweisung verstanden hatte. Aber gerade die Tatsache, dass sie es nicht tat, freute ihn. Er wollte kein Herr sein, vor dem sie Angst hatte, sondern eher so etwas wie ein Freund, vor dem sie Respekt hatte, und scheinbar war es ihm so langsam gelungen, sie dazu zu kriegen, ihn als genau das zu sehen.

Zufrieden vor sich hin lächelnd griff er nach einem der Kekse und vertiefte sich wieder in Angelinas Brief. Je weiter er kam, desto mehr erfuhr er von dem, was sich in diesem Jahr in Hogwarts zugetragen hatte und er freute sich, als er las, dass sie seine Nachfolgerin als Gryffindorkapitän war. Allerdings entfuhr ihm ein derber Fluch, als er von den lebenslangen Spielverboten für Harry und die Weasleys erfuhr und ein noch derberer, als er las, wie es überhaupt erst dazu gekommen war. Es wunderte ihn nicht, dass Angelina die drei am liebsten erwürgen wollte. Ihm selber ging es im Moment nicht anders.

Angelina informierte ihn ausführlich darüber, wie Ron sich als sein Ersatzmann machte und es freute Oliver, dass sie mit ihm zufrieden war. Er schien zwar nicht ganz die Lücke auszufüllen, die er hinterlassen hatte, aber das hatte er auch nicht erwartet – genauso wenig wie Angelina. Niemand der seinen Posten übernahm, würde die Lücke wirklich schließen können, dazu fehlte ihm oder ihr einfach die nötige Spielerfahrung und auch der extreme Quidditchfanatismus, wie er inzwischen ehrlich zugab. Aber Ron schien seine Sache gut zu machen, ganz im Gegenteil zum Weasley-Ersatz. Die beiden schienen eine einzige Katastrophe zu sein und Oliver konnte Angelinas Verzweiflung gut nachvollziehen. Wenn die zwei auch nur halb so katastrophal waren, wie sie sie beschrieb, dann wäre er inzwischen sicher kurz davor, sie zu killen.

_Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich machen soll, Oliver. Soll ich mir wirklich die Mühe machen, die zwei in einem Crashkurs in Form zu bringen, wohlwissend, dass es doch nichts bringt, oder soll ich neue Tryouts ansetzen und dadurch öffentlich bekannt geben, dass wir ein wirklich heftiges Problem haben? Auf den ersten Punkt habe ich langsam keinen Nerv mehr und auf den zweiten kann ich nur theoretisch zurückgreifen, da Kirke und Sloper schon das kleinste Übel der Tryouts waren. Es gäbe da zwar noch eine dritte Möglichkeit, aber über die _will_ ich gar nicht nachdenken. Ich will nicht jetzt schon aufgeben müssen, nur weil meinen Stammtreibern der gesunde Menschenverstand abhanden gekommen ist und meine Reservetreiber zu blöd sind, um sich selber auf den Besen zu halten. Dies ist meine erste und einzige Saison als Kapitänin. Ich kriege keine weitere Chance so wie du, und ich will diesen Pokal. Wir sind die Titelverteidiger und ich könnte dir nie wieder in die Augen sehen, wenn ich diesen Titel – _deinen_ Titel – einfach so kampflos aufgebe. Aber ich habe beim besten Willen keine Ahnung, wie ich noch kämpfen soll. _

_Ich brauche deinen Rat, Oliver. Ich kann verstehen, wenn du zu viel zu tun hast, um einem kleinen Hogwartsteam zu helfen und vielleicht kommen dir meine Sorgen auch lächerlich vor, aber ich würde es wirklich sehr zu schätzen wissen, wenn du mir zumindest einen kleinen Rat geben könntest. Denk immer daran, dass es um deinen ersten Titel geht und soweit ich es weiß, vergißt man seine ersten Male nicht – egal um was es dabei geht. Ich verspreche dir auch hoch und heilig, dass wir sofort mit den Schießübungen auf dein Poster aufhören werden._

_Bitte hilf mir, Oliver. Hilf deinem alten Team dabei, deinen ersten Titel zu verteidigen._

_Lieben Gruß aus Hogwarts_

_Angelina_

Nachdenklich legte Oliver das letzte Stück Pergament auf den Tisch und rieb sich müde die Augen. Der lange Tag und der Feuerwhiskey forderten langsam seinen Tribut, und jetzt war da auch noch das Wissen um den Zustand seines alten Teams. Angelina hatte Recht. Eigentlich waren ihre Sorgen lächerlich im Vergleich zu seinem Frust darüber, der einzige Reservespieler im Puddlemereteam ohne Spielerfahrung in der Profiliga zu sein. Andererseits konnte er sie aber auch verstehen, denn wäre er an ihrer Stelle gewesen, wäre er genauso frustriert wie sie. Und genau deshalb würde er sie auch nicht hängen lassen. Sie hatte nämlich auch in einem anderen Punkt Recht. Es war _sein_ Titel, den das Team da verteidigte und er hatte nicht jahrelang gekämpft, um das Team jetzt hängen zu lassen. Auch wenn es nur noch zur Hälfte das Team war, das er mal aufgebaut hatte. Er hatte einige Jahre mehr Erfahrung in der Teamführung als Angelina und konnte ihr ein paar Tipps und gute Ratschläge geben. Aber erstmal brauchte er eine Mütze voll Schlaf.

Müde stemmte er sich hoch und löschte die Kerzen. Angelinas Brief nahm er mit ins Schlafzimmer und legte ihn auf seinen Nachtisch, damit er ihn am nächsten Tag gleich sehen und nicht vergessen würde. Und morgen würde er sich überlegen, was er ihr schreiben wollte.

* * *

**A/N:** Und morgen gibt's Kapitel 3 ;-)  



	3. Gerüchte und Schuldenerlasse

**A/N:** Kapitel 3 für euch!

Und ganz, ganz liebe Grüße an Nathalie nach Spanien. Ich hoffe, du liest das hier und läßt mir eine kleine Review da. ;-)

* * *

**Kapitel 3: Gerüchte und Schuldenerlasse**

Die Große Halle brummte vor Leben, als Angelina sie an diesem Morgen betrat. Ihr Kopf brummte allerdings in einem vollkommen anderen Rhythmus, weshalb sie auch nicht unbedingt den fittesten Eindruck machte. Sie hatte in der letzten Nacht kaum Schlaf bekommen, da sie darüber nachgegrübelt hatte, wie sie das heutige Training mit nur einem katastrophalen Treiber statt zweien über die Bühne bringen sollte, und war doch zu keinem zufriedenstellenden Ergebnis gekommen.

Gähnend ließ sie sich neben Alicia auf die Bank sinken und schenkte sich einen Becher Kaffee ein, in den sie nur gerade soviel Zucker kippte, dass er nicht mehr allzu bitter schmeckte.

„OK, was habe ich verpaßt?", fragte sie schließlich, als sie ein paar Minuten lang an ihrem Becher genippt und erfolglos versucht hatte, ihre Kopfschmerzen zu ignorieren.

„Fred hat Garys Müslischüssel in die Luft gejagt, bei den Hufflepuffs ist Trauerstimmung, weil sich ihr Traumpaar gestern Abend laustark getrennt hat, Umbridge hat heute einen Rock an, der etwa zwei Pink-Nuancen dunkler ist als gestern, die Posteulen waren schon da und du hast einen Brief bekommen, den ich entgegen genommen habe und – ach ja, Oliver Wood ist schwul."

Heftiges Husten war die Antwort auf Alicias todernst aufgezählten Ereignisse dieses Morgens, nachdem sich Angelina bei der letzten Neuigkeit heftig an ihrem Kaffee verschluckt hatte.

„Oliv-Oliver ist ... _was_?", keuchte Angelina und sah Alicia völlig überrumpelt an, die ihr jedoch nur unterdrückt grinsend ihren Tagespropheten hinhielt, der, wie Angelina sofort sah, schon auf der Sportseite aufgeschlagen war.

_Steht Puddlemeres Frauenschwarm eher auf ganze Kerle, statt auf hübsche Frauen?_

Irritiert sah Angelina auf die Überschrift über dem Artikel, neben dem Oliver mit breitem Lächeln in die Kamera grinste. Blitzschnell überflog sie den Artikel und legte dann den Tagespropheten zu Seite, um sich einen weiteren Becher Kaffee einzuschenken.

„Wie kommen die bloß auf so eine blödsinnige Idee?", meinte sie kopfschüttelnd und rührte in ihren Kaffeebecher.

„Frag mich was besseres.", antwortete Alicia und biß hungrig in ihren Toast. „Aber es ist _die _Story überhaupt heute morgen. Alle reden darüber."

„Kann ich mir vorstellen.", brummte Angelina und massierte sich langsam und gleichmäßig die Schläfen. „Wenn es darum geht, jemanden in den Dreck zu ziehen, interessiert es immer alle."

„Du glaubst also nicht, dass da was wahres dran ist?"

Angelina sah überrascht auf und starrte Alicia an. „Glaubst du denn, _dass _da was wahres dran ist?"

„Keine Ahnung." Alicia griff nach einem weiteren Toast und dem Marmeladenglas vor ihr, bevor sie Angelina ansah. „Ich meine, seien wir doch mal realistisch. Er hat sich nie wirklich für Mädchen interessiert und was er sonst so neben der Schule und Quidditch getan hat, wissen wir überhaupt nicht. Und er muß sonst noch was getan haben. Man kann schließlich nicht seine ganze Zeit nur mit Schule und Quidditch verbringen."

„Du würdest dich wundern.", gab Angelina trocken zurück und erntete dafür einen den Blick von Alicia. Sie winkte jedoch ab und nippte wieder an ihrem Kaffee, bevor sie selber nach einem Toast griff und sich eine dicke Schicht Honig darauf schmierte. „Vergiß es, nicht so wichtig. Wir sollten uns beeilen, sonst kommen wir zu spät zu Verwandlung. Und einen Anschiss von McGonagall ist nicht das, worauf ich jetzt Lust habe."

„Nimm's mir nicht übel, aber du siehst nicht so aus, als hättest du heute morgen auf _irgendwas_ Lust."

„Habe ich auch nicht, aber an Verwandlung, Zaubereigeschichte, Zaubertränke und Kräuterkunde kann ich nichts ändern. An einem Anschiss von McGonagall _kann _ich was ändern."

„Das ist ein Argument." Alicia stand auf und steckte ihren Tagespropheten in ihre Schultasche, bevor sie sich noch einen Apfel zum mitnehmen griff. „Na dann komm. Laß uns in den Wahnsinn namens Schule starten."

Angelina folgte ihr, doch kurz vor der Tür zur Eingangshalle hörte sie jemand ihren Namen rufen. Fragend drehte sie sich um und verdrehte gleich darauf genervt die Augen, als sie sich Chris Warrington, Adrian Pucey und Miles Bletchley gegenüber sah, die sie breit angrinsten.

„Sagt mal, wieviel wahres ist hier dran?", fragte Warrington und wedelte mit dem Tagespropheten vor ihrer Nase rum. „Muß man als Teamkapitän auf's gleiche Geschlecht gepolt sein, um gut zu sein?"

„Keine Ahnung. Sag du es mir.", gab Angelina zurück und sah sich auffällig unauffällig um, was dazu führte, dass noch mehr Schüler auf ihr kleines Zusammentreffen aufmerksam wurden, als ohnehin schon. Zusammentreffen zwischen Mitgliedern des Hauses Gryffindor und Slytherin waren immer interessant und wenn es dann noch ein Zusammentreffen zwischen Mitgliedern der Quidditchteams waren, war es ein Ereignis, dass man nicht verpassen wollte. „Wenn es so sein sollte, könnte dein Kapitän es dir schließlich auch sagen, aber so wie ich das sehe, ist er gerade nicht da. Wer weiß, vielleicht treibt er gerade die _Bezahlung_ von eurer kleinen Sucherratte ein, dafür dass er bei euch mitspielen darf. Andererseits kann ich es mir auch wiederum nicht vorstellen, denn hier war schließlich die Rede davon, ob man gleichgeschlechtlich gepolt sein muß, um _gut_ zu sein. Und wir alle wissen, dass Slytherin nicht gut, sondern nur brutal ist."

Vereinzelte abgewürgte Lacher wurden laut und einige hatten sogar den Mut, zustimmend zu klatschen, als Angelina mit ihrer Rede fertig war. Allerdings war auf allen Gesichtern in ihrem Umkreis ein breites Grinsen zu sehen, während Angelina weiterhin todernst und ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken in Warringtons Augen sah.

Dieser beugte sich inzwischen zu ihr vor, so dass schließlich nur noch wenige Zentimeter zwischen den beiden lagen.

„Das ist kein Dementi, Johnson.", meinte er mit einem spöttischen Unterton.

„Aber auch keine Bestätigung, Warrington.", gab Angelina zurück. „Was erwartest du eigentlich von mir? Glaubst du, mich interessiert, wie Oliver gepolt ist? Von mir aus kann er glücklich werden, mit wem er will und egal ob es eine Frau oder ein Mann ist. Hauptsache es ist keiner von eurer Brut - _egal_ ob es weibliche oder männliche Brut ist."

Mit einem letzten durchdringenden Blick drehte sie sich um und verließ die Große Halle. Hinter ihr konnte sie jemanden her rennen hören und als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie Alicia, dicht gefolgt von Fred, George und Lee, die allesamt breit grinsten.

„Alle Achtung, Lina-Darling. Dem hast du es gezeigt." Lee legte gut gelaunt den Arm um sie. „Und jetzt mal so unter uns beiden. Was denkst du wirklich?"

„So ganz unter uns beiden gesagt, Lee Jordan", meinte Angelina und warf Lee einen finsteren Blick zu. „würde ich sagen, dass du ganz schnell deinen Arm da weg nimmst, wenn du auch nur den kleinsten Wunsch haben solltest, dich irgendwann mal fortzupflanzen."

„Also wenn du mich fragst, solltest du den Arm da lassen, Lee.", lachte Alicia und grinste ihn breit an. „Noch mehr von deiner Sorte kann die Welt nämlich nicht ertragen."

„Ihr habt ja keine Ahnung.", brummte Lee empört, nahm aber dennoch den Arm von Angelinas Schulter.

* * *

Verwandlung hatte sie mit Ach und Krach überlebt und ihre kleine Katastrophe mit dem geschmolzenen Radio war nur deshalb nicht aufgefallen, weil George seins in die Luft gesprengt und für einen mittelgroßen Krater im Klassenraum gesorgt hatte. Durch das dadurch resultierende frühere Unterrichtsende hatte Angelina die Chance, sich kurz in einen unbenutzten Klassenraum zu verziehen und den Brief zu lesen, den Alicia am Morgen für sie entgegen genommen und auf dem sie Olivers Handschrift entdeckt hatte.

Seit sie ihn in ihre Robentasche gesteckt hatte, brannte es ihr auf der Seele, ihn zu öffnen, aber gleichzeitig fürchtete sie den Moment auch. Der Brief war ziemlich dünn, was auf höchstens ein Blatt Pergament hindeutete. Konnte er wirkliche alle guten Ratschläge auf ein einziges Blatt Pergament geschrieben haben? Angelina bezweifelte es. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich nur die Mühe gemacht, ihr nett, aber endgültig zu sagen, dass er sich nicht um ihre kleinlichen Probleme kümmern konnte, weil er sich mit echten Sorgen rumplagen mußte. Und dass er die hatte, zeigte der heutige Artikel im Tagespropheten ganz eindeutig.

Mit zitternden Fingern riss sie schließlich den Umschlag auf und zog den Brief heraus. Enttäuscht stellte sie fest, dass Olivers Nachricht sogar noch kürzer war, als sie erwartet hatte. Nur gerade eine halbe Seite lang, aber schließlich überwand sie sich trotzdem, den Brief zu lesen.

_Hey Angelina,_

_erstmal Gratulation zu deinem Kapitänsposten. Ich hätte ihn niemand anderes als dir gegeben, wenn ich es hätte entscheiden dürfen. Nun ja, Harry vielleicht noch, aber er hat sowieso ständig viel zu viel um die Ohren um die Welt zu retten, da würde nicht genug Zeit bleiben, um ein Team zu leiten. Und das der Kapitänsposten nicht nur ein netter Posten, sondern eine Menge Verantwortung und noch mehr Stress bedeutet, hast du ja inzwischen auf ziemlich eindrucksvolle Weise erfahren. Ich kann dich sehr gut verstehen. Auch mir würde irgendwann der Kragen platzen, wenn ich an deiner Stelle wäre, aber im Gegensatz zu mir, warst du so schlau und hast um Hilfe gebeten. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das gekonnt hätte. Das liegt vielleicht an dem blöden Stolz, den wir Männer immer mit uns rumtragen._

_Ich habe über das, was du mir geschrieben hast nachgedacht und ich werde dir helfen. Aber ich kann dir meine Ratschläge unmöglich alle aufschreiben, denn dann wäre ich tagelang beschäftigt. Und ob du es nun glaubst oder nicht, mein Kapitän ist ein fürchterlicher Menschenschinder und bringt mich um, wenn ich auch nur zu spät komme (ja, lach ruhig. Ich weiß, dass du es dir kaum verkneifen kannst). _

_Hast du am Wochenende Zeit, um dich mit mir zu treffen? Ich weiß, dass es Möglichkeiten gibt, unbemerkt aus Hogwarts rauszukommen. Fred und George kennen diese Möglichkeiten. Frag sie, ob sie dir helfen. Sie sind es dir schuldig für das, was du dank ihnen durchmachst. Sag mir Bescheid, wann es dir am besten paßt. Ich warte auf deine Antwort._

_Laß den Kopf nicht hängen, Johnson. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du die Verteidigung _unseres_ Pokals schon jetzt aufgeben mußt._

_Gruß aus Puddlemere _

_Oliver_

Erleichtert schloß Angelina die Augen und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. Oliver würde ihr tatsächlich helfen aus dieser verzwickten Sache rauszukommen. Ein Riesenbrocken fiel ihr vom Herzen als diese Erkenntnis langsam in ihr sackte. Jetzt mußte sie nur noch herausfinden, wie sie unauffällig an den Lehrern und Filch – und vor allem an Umbridge – vorbei nach Hogsmeade kommen sollte.

Oliver hatte Recht. Fred und George würden unter Garantie wissen, wie sie unauffällig nach Hogsmeade kommen würde. Immerhin hatten die zwei die Gryffindors immer mit Unmengen an Butterbier und Süßzeug versorgt, wenn es mal was zu feiern gab. Und wenn die beiden es wußten, wußte Lee es auch. Er war schließlich sowas wie der dritte Weasleyzwilling. Der Nachteil bei allen dreien war jedoch, dass sie extrem neugierig waren, wenn sie oder eine ihrer Jägerkameradinnen etwas von ihnen wollten. Sie würden nicht eher ruhen, als bis sie wußten, was sie vor hatte. Und aus irgendeinem Grund wollte sie nicht, dass sie wußten, dass sie sich mit Oliver traf. Zumindest noch nicht.

Es mußte noch andere geben, die ihr helfen konnten. Andere, die die Geheimnisse von Hogwarts kannte. Harry! Harry hatte vor ein paar Jahren die Kammer des Schreckens entdeckt, von der außer den Lehrern niemand gewußt hatte, dass sie überhaupt existierte. Außerdem war er mit Ron Weasley sehr gut befreundet, was bedeuten konnte, dass er über diese Verbindung auch von dem Wissen von Fred und George profitierte. Und Harry war ihr genauso etwas schuldig, wie die Weasleys, aber er würde nicht neugierig fragen. Nein, bei Harry war sie sich sicher, dass er ihr helfen würde, ohne neugierige Fragen zu stellen, eben [I_weil[/I _er genau wußte, dass er ihr was schuldete.

Zufrieden mit dieser Überlegung steckte Angelina den Brief wieder in die Tasche und machte sich auf den Weg in Richtung Klassenraum für Zaubereigeschichte. Mit Harry würde sie später reden. Jetzt brauchte sie erstmal eine Mütze voll Schlaf. Und dazu war der Unterricht bei Binns ideal.

* * *

Angelina fing Harry und seine Freunde nach der Mittagspause ab, als sie auf den Weg zu Kräuterkunde war. Scheinbar hatte er jetzt eine Stunde Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, denn er hielt genauso zielstrebig auf die Tür zu, wie er.

„Hey Harry", rief sie ihm hinterher und er blieb überrascht stehen, was Hermine und Ron, die in einer heftigen Diskussion verstrickt waren, gar nicht mitbekommen hatte.

„Angelina", sagte Harry und warf ihr ein unsicheres, schiefes Lächeln zu. Ein Lächeln, das Angelinas Laune beträchtlich anhob, denn das bestätigte ihr, dass Harry wohl ein deutlich schlechtes Gewissen ihr gegenüber hatte. Als sie zu ihm aufgeholt hatte, nickte er zu Ron und Hermine rüber, die inzwischen etwa 20 Meter vor ihnen waren. „Danke für die Rettung. Manchmal sind die zwei wirklich schwer zu ertragen. Vor allem dann, wenn sie mal wieder nicht einer Meinung sind."

„Kommt das denn oft vor?"

„Oft ist gar kein Ausdruck.", antwortete Harry mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck. „Eigentlich sind die grundsätzlich unterschiedlicher Meinung und ich kreuze mir die Tage im Kalender an, in denen sie mal der gleichen Meinung sind."

„Wow Potter!", meinte Angelina und grinste ihn von der Seite her an. „Du überrascht mich. Seit wann bist du denn so schlagfertig?"

Harry zuckte leicht mit den Schultern und warf seiner ehemaligen Kapitänin einen verlegenen Blick zu. „Keine Ahnung. Hin und wieder überkommt es mich halt."

„Du solltest dafür sorgen, dass es öfter mal passiert.", riet Angelina ihm. „Dann müssen nicht immer die Fäuste herhalten."

„Ja, ich weiß.", murmelte Harry und starrte jetzt seine Füße an, bevor er wieder zu Angelina hochsah.

Sie waren inzwischen fast an den Gewächshäusern angekommen und Angelina wußte, dass sie nicht mehr viel Zeit hatte, ohne dass es irgendjemandem auffiel, dass sie mit Harry redete. Früher hätte sie neugierigen Leuten wie den gegnerischen Quidditchspielern oder den Lehrern gegenüber immer eine teaminterne Angelegenheit vorlügen können, aber seit Harry nicht mehr spielen durfte, war ihre einzige Verbindung zu Harry abgebrochen. Zumindest die offizielle, denn durch die DA hatten sie ja immer noch etwas, was sie miteinander verband. Sie verlangsamte schließlich das Tempo ein wenig und merkte, dass Harry sie überrascht ansah.

„Hör mal, Angelina.", begann er und sah sie unsicher an. „Es tut mir ehrlich leid, was da passiert ist. Du hast heute morgen wirklich eindrucksvoll bewiesen, wie man einen verbalen Sieg davontragen kann, aber ich habe in dem Moment einfach rot gesehen. Wenn ich es rückgängig machen könnte, dann -"

„Du kannst es nicht rückgängig machen, Harry.", unterbrach Angelina ihn. „Und ich weiß, dass es dir leid tut. Ich weiß, wie gerne du immer gespielt hat und Umbridges Spielverbot trifft dich härter, als ich es je mit einer Standpauke hätte tun können."

„Das kannst du wohl sagen.", brummte Harry und kickte jetzt wütend einen Stein aus dem Weg.

„Aus Fehlern lernt man.", meinte Angelina und schubste ihn gut gelaunt mit der Schulter an, was ihm ein verlegenes Lächeln entlockte. „Und ich bin mir sicher, dass dieses lebenslange Spielverbot wieder aufgehoben wird, sobald dieser Albtraum in Pink wieder weg ist. Sieh es positiv. Länger als ein Jahr hat es bisher noch niemand auf diesem Posten ausgehalten. Allerdings bringt das eher dir als mir was, denn ich habe nur noch dieses Jahr."

„Ich weiß.", murmelte Harry, atmete einmal tief durch und sah Angelina dann fest an. „Wenn ich irgendetwas für dich tun kann, dann sag Bescheid, okay? Ich will es zumindest ein bißchen wieder gut machen, was ich da verbockt habe."

„Ah!", schmunzelte Angelina und nickte wissend. „Jetzt habe ich dich genau da, wo ich dich haben wollte. Es gibt nämlich tatsächlich etwas, was du für mich tun kannst."

„Ach ja?" Harry sah Angelina verdutzt an und war sich nicht so ganz sicher, was er davon halten sollte, so verbal von ihr an genau den Punkt gebracht worden zu sein, wo sie ihn hin haben wollte. Er kam sich irgendwie ein wenig überrumpelt vor. „Was kann ich denn für dich tun?"

„Ich weiß, dass es Möglichkeiten gibt, unauffällig von Hogwarts nach Hogsmeade zu kommen und ich weiß, dass du diese Möglichkeiten kennst."

Sie waren inzwischen stehen geblieben, ohne es selber zu merken und Harry sah Angelina einen Moment lang nachdenklich an.

„Und wenn es so ist?", fragte Harry zurück, ohne es wirklich zuzugeben.

„Versuche nicht mich für dumm zu verkaufen, Harry. Das zieht bei mir nicht, dazu habe ich viel zu viel Übung mit den Weasleys und Lee in diesen Wortverdrehereien. Ich weiß, dass du diese Möglichkeiten kennst und ich brauche die Info über zumindest eine dieser Möglichkeiten."

Harry seufzte und richtete den Blick an Angelina vorbei, doch als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie nichts, was Harrys Blick bewußt angezogen hatte. Hinter ihr lag nur der Westflügel von Hogwarts, verbotene Wald und die peitschende Weide, vor der Angelina seit einem Vorfall in ihrem ersten Schuljahr einen Heidenrespekt hatte.

„Warum fragst du dann nicht einfach einen von den dreien?" Harry wandte sich ihr wieder zu und sah sie fragend an. „Es gibt hier eigentlich nichts recht, was ich weiß, aber die drei nicht."

„Ich glaube kaum, dass die drei den Eingang zur Kammer des Schreckens kennen.", gab Angelina zurück. „Oder dass sie vom Raum der Wünsche wußten. Da warst du ihnen voraus, und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass das nicht alles ist, wo du mehr weißt als die drei."

Harry dachte an sein erstes Schuljahr zurück und ein riesiger dreiköpfiger Hund der eine Falltür bewachte tauchte vor seinem geistigen Auge auf. Und wieder wanderte sein Blick zur peitschenden Weide rüber. Auch davon wußten Fred, George und Lee nichts. Angelina hatte gar nicht so unrecht. Er wußte wirklich einige Geheimnisse mehr als die drei.

„Außerdem", sprach Angelina weiter und sah jetzt ebenfalls in seine Blickrichtung, auch wenn sie nicht wirklich wußte, warum Harry dort hinsah. „fragst du nicht, _warum_ ich heimlich nach Hogsmeade will. Eine Frage, die die drei mir immer wieder stellen würden, bis ich irgendwann die Geduld verliere und einem von denen den Hals umdrehe."

„Ich könnte dich immer noch fragen.", gab Harry zurück und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Du schuldest es mir, Harry.", meinte Angelina leise und eindringlich und erreichte somit, dass Harry sie wieder ansah. „Du schuldest es mir. Dank dir und den beiden Weasleys-Idioten stecke ich bis zum Hals im Chaos und du schuldest es mir, dass du mir hilfst, dieses Chaos in den Griff zu kriegen."

„Was hat Hogsmeade mit diesem Chaos zu tun? Glaubst du, da bist du der Lösung näher?"

„Ich glaube es nicht, ich weiß es. Also, wie komme ich ungesehen nach Hogsmeade?"

„Nun ja", meinte Harry und kratzte sich nachdenklich am Hinterkopf. „Ist es dir wichtig, dass du hier möglichst nicht gesehen wirst oder dass du in Hogsmeade an einer Stelle rauskommst, wo dich möglichst keiner sieht?"

„Am besten beides."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und warf Angelina einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. „Beides geht nicht. Sorry."

„OK, dann die Möglichkeit, wo mich hier möglichst niemand sieht.", gab Angelina zurück. „In Hogsmeade kann ich aufpassen, aber hier weiß ich nie so genau, wo einer der Lehrer auftaucht."

„Oder der Alptraum in Pink.", meinte Harry grinsend.

Angelina nickte. „Oder der."

„OK, aber du mußt wirklich aufpassen, dass dich niemand sieht.", meinte Harry und sah Angelina fest an, die daraufhin nickte. „Also paß auf. Es gibt da eine Statue im dritten Stock, die eine buckelige Hexe darstellt ..."

* * *

**A/N:** 109 Hits und nur 3 Reviews. Irgendwie gefällt mir das Verhältnis noch nicht so ganz. Ihr dürft mir gerne sagen, ob es euch gefällt oder auch nicht gefällt. Vergeßt nicht, Big KitKat is watching you! ;-) 


	4. Kapitäne unter sich

**A/N:** Da ich mich immer bei allen Reviewern persönlich bedanke, es aber bei Laurelina nicht kann, da sie keine Email-Adresse hinterlassen hat. mache ich das auf diesem Weg. Auch dir ganz vielen lieben Dank für die Review. Du hast übrigens gar keinen Grund, dich zu verkriechen. Im gewissen Sinne hast du nämlich Recht. Oliver und Angelina sind auf einer gewissen Ebene definitiv ein Traumpaar. Oder zumindest harmonieren sie recht gut zusammen. Ob das hier auch der Fall ist, bleibt noch abzuwarten. Hier steht ja noch die Frage aus, ob Oliver in Angelina überhaupt eine potentielle Möglichkeit für eine Liebesbeziehung sieht oder ob ihr ein entscheidendes Detail fehlt. ;-)

So, damit ist auch die Antwort erledigt. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß mit Kapitel 4.

* * *

**Kapitel 4: Kapitäne unter sich**

Nachdenklich lehnte Oliver am Zaun und sah zur heulenden Hütte rüber. Er hatte sich schon immer gefragt, wie es in dieser Hütte wohl aussehen mochte. An die spukenden Geister glaubte er nicht wirklich. Die tat er nur als abergläubisches Geschwätz der Bewohner Hogsmeades ab. Außerdem, warum sollten Geister in einer baufälligen Hütte rumspuken, wenn in direkter Nachbarschaft ein riesiges weitläufiges Schloss stand, dass viel interessanter zum spuken war? Nein, um die heulende Hütte mußte es ein anderes Geheimnis geben, dessen war er sich sicher. Aber auch wenn er sich dessen sicher war, hatte er sich noch nie weiter zur Hütte vorgewagt, als bis zu eben diesem Zaun. Warum wußte er selber nicht.

Ein Geräusch hinter ihm ließ ihn herumfahren und sah Angelina auf sich zu kommen. Er konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie in letzter Zeit einiges mitgemacht hatte. Ein leicht angespannter Zug lag um ihren Mund und unter den Augen hatte sie einen leichten Ansatz von dunklen Ringen. Auch ihr Gang, der sonst immer eine enorme Energie und Lebensfreude zeigte, war heute ein wenig gebremster. Es gefiel ihm nicht so recht, was er da sah, denn Angelina war in seinen Augen immer ein perfektes Beispiel für Elan, gute Laune, Sportlichkeit und gutem Aussehen.

Er stutzte leicht und runzelte die Stirn. Gutes Aussehen? Seit wann sah er Angelina denn in diesem Licht? Oder hatte er sie immer schon so gesehen und es nur nie bemerkt? Tatsache war, dass er mit ihr immer am meisten von seinen Jägerinnen zu tun hatte, aber das hatte er immer auf die Tatsache geschoben, dass er in ihr seine potentielle Nachfolgerin gesehen hatte. Aber das war Harry auch gewesen, und hatte er mit ihm genauso viel Zeit verbracht, wie mit Angelina? Nein, eigentlich war er Harry mehr oder weniger aus dem Weg gegangen, was er immer mit dem doch recht großen Altersunterschied erklärt hatte. Harry war sein kleiner Starsucher gewesen, aber Angelina war schon immer seine Stellvertreterin, auch wenn sie davon nichts ahnte. Oder gab es da doch ganz andere Gründe, von denen er nichtmal etwas ahnte?

„Hey Käpt'n", begrüßte Angelina ihn als sie nahe genug bei ihm war, um mit ihm sprechen zu können. „Was soll dieser merkwürdige Gesichtsausdruck? Sehe ich so fürchterlich aus?"

Oliver schmunzelte und stieß sich vom Zaun ab, um auf sie zuzugehen. „Absolut nicht, Johnson. Du siehst genauso phantastisch aus wie immer."

„Lügner", lachte Angelina und blieb schließlich mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln und leicht zur Seite geneigtem Kopf vor ihm stehen. „Du kannst ruhig sagen, dass ich fürchterlich aussehe. Dieses ganze Theater in diesem Schuljahr macht mich so langsam mürbe. Und damit meine ich nicht nur das Chaos im Team."

„Du siehst nicht fürchterlich aus.", versicherte Oliver ihr und zog sie spontan in die Arme, bevor er leise weitersprach. „Höchstens ein wenig gestresst. Aber nicht fürchterlich." Dann schob er sie wieder von sich und sah sie wieder an. „Es ist schön, mal einen von euch wiederzusehen. Ich habe euch vermisst."

„Es ist auch schön, dich mal wiederzusehen, Käpt'n.", antwortete Angelina leise. „Auch wenn ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, dass du es ernst meinst. Immerhin gehörst du jetzt zu den Großen in der Branche."

„Irr dich da bloß nicht, Johnson." Oliver verzog leicht das Gesicht, was Angelina ein breites Lächeln entlockte. „Ich bin nur einer der ganz Großen im Bankdrücken und neuerdings sogar schwul."

„Ja, ich weiß.", nickte Angelina. „Das ist das ganz große Thema bei uns in dieser Woche. Vor allem bei den Kellerkindern."

„Kann ich mir denken.", brummte Oliver. Er schob seine Hände in die Robentaschen und sah nachdenklich in die Ferne, bevor er mit den Schultern zuckte. „Aber ich werd's wohl nicht ändern können, dass sich das ganze Land über meine sexuelle Orientierung Gedanken macht."

„Wenn es dich beruhigt, ich mache es nicht.", antwortete Angelina. „Mir ist es relativ egal, wie du gepolt bist. Hauptsache du bist zufrieden damit."

„Danke" Oliver warf ihr einen ehrlich dankbaren Blick zu. „Aber ich kann dir garantieren, dass das alles nur blödsinniges Geschwätz ist. Ich bin immer noch genauso hetero, wie ich es immer war."

„Werde ich mir merken.", gab Angelina zurück und lächelte ihm zu, „Aber was hältst du davon, wenn wir irgendwo hingehen, wo es wärmer ist?"

„Gute Idee. Hatte ich sowieso vor.", stimmte Oliver ihr zu. „Aber nicht nach Hogsmeade. Da ist die Gefahr zu groß, dass mich jemand erkennt. Und ich will nicht, dass du morgen Ärger kriegst , weil du mit mir auf der Titelseite des Tagespropheten zu sehen bist."

Angelina lachte laut auf und grinste ihn an. „Damit hätte sich aber diese 'Ist er schwul oder nicht'-Geschichte erledigt. Meinst du nicht?"

„Nicht wirklich.", widersprach er ihr, schmunzelte allerdings auch vor sich hin. „Man würde mir vorwerfen, dass dies ein geplantes zufälliges Zusammentreffen mit der Presse ist, um von der angeblichen Wahrheit abzulenken."

„Presseleute.", brummte Angelina und verdrehte die Augen. „Das Pack ist doch zu nichts zu gebrauchen."

„Stimmt" Oliver nickte und zog ein Foto aus der Tasche, bevor er Angelina wieder ansah. „Du kannst doch apparieren, oder?" Angelina nickte zustimmend, was Oliver ebenfalls zu einem Nicken veranlasste. „Gut. Mit dem Seit-an-Seit-Apparieren hapert es bei mir nämlich noch. Ich habe hier ein Foto von meinem Wohnzimmer – meine Eltern kannst du einfach ignorieren. Sieh es dir genau an. Die Adresse ist Alte Hafengasse 4 in Puddlemere. Glaubst du, du schaffst es, dahin zu apparieren, auch wenn du nur dieses Foto kennst? Da wären wir am ungestörtesten."

Angelina nickte und nahm das Foto in die Hand. „Ja, das schaffe ich. Und du hast Recht. Das ist wirklich die beste Lösung."

„OK, dann bis gleich."

„Bis gleich."

Oliver lächelte ihr nochmal zu, bevor er mit einem hörbaren _PLOP_ disapparierte. Sie sah nochmal kurz auf das Foto in ihrer Hand, steckte es dann ein, schloss kurz die Augen, um sich auf ihr Ziel zu konzentrieren und disapparierte ebenfalls.

* * *

Als sich die Welt um Angelina herum wieder materialisierte sah sie sich kurz skeptisch um, doch sobald sie realisierte, dass sie wirklich in dem Zimmer angekommen war, dass sie auf dem Foto gesehen hatte, entspannte sie sich. Oliver selber war nirgends zu sehen und sie nahm an, dass er sich in einem anderen Raum in der Wohnung aufhielt. Neugierig sah sie sich um und stellte fest, dass er als Profispieler scheinbar gar nicht so schlecht verdiente. Auch wenn er noch keinen einzigen Einsatz in der Profiliga hatte.

Dominiert wurde der Raum von einer riesigen, hellen Couchgarnitur aus Leder und einem schlichten aber doch ansprechenden Kamin, in dem ein warmes Feuer brannte. Eine Wand verlief in einem leichten Bogen und war mit einer großen Fensterfront versehen. Von dort aus bot sich ein phantastischer Ausblick über den Hafen von Puddlemere. Die Wohnung schien im dritten oder vierten Stockwerk zu liegen, denn der Hafen lag einige Meter unterhalb der Fenster.

Drei Türen führten aus dem Wohnzimmer heraus und auch wenn es Angelina in den Fingern juckte, einen Blick hinter diese Türen zu werfen, riss sie sich doch zusammen und nahm stattdessen ihren Rundblick durch das Wohnzimmer wieder auf. Verschiedene Regale, Vitrinen und Schränke standen verteilt an den Wänden und wurden durch die dazwischen gestellten Grünpflanzen aufgelockert und wirkten so nicht so wuchtig wie die große Anbauwand im Wohnzimmer ihrer Eltern. Hier und da waren Fotos in verschiedenen Größen zu sehen, aber keines davon zeigte Oliver selber oder seine Puddlemerekameraden in Quidditchroben. Tatsächlich war im ganzen Wohnzimmer nirgends auch nur der kleinste Hinweis darauf zu finden, dass es das Wohnzimmer eines Profiquidditchspielers war.

„Gefällt's dir?"

Angelina zuckte leicht zusammen und drehte sich in die Richtung, aus der Olivers Stimme zu hören war. Ein leicht verlegenes Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen, als sie ihn am Türrahmen hinter sich lehnen. Sie fühlte sich ertappt, obwohl sie sich eigentlich nicht so zu fühlen brauchte, schließlich war sie ja mit seiner Erlaubnis hier. Trotzdem kroch ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in ihren Magen und sie fühlte sich unter seinem fragenden Blick recht unwohl.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich leicht irritiert.", gab sie schließlich zu.

„Leicht irritiert?", fragte er zurück und stieß sich vom Türrahmen ab. „Was irritiert dich denn?"

„Naja" Angelina machte eine weitausholende Geste durch das Wohnzimmer. „Hier ist absolut nichts, was mit Quidditch zu tun hat. Es ist irgendwie schwer vorstellbar, dass es dein Wohnzimmer ist. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich würde es dir nichtmal abnehmen, dass es dein Wohnzimmer ist, wenn hier nicht so viele Bilder von dir stehen würden."

Oliver lachte leicht auf und ließ sich auf die Lehne des Sessels sinken, der ihm am nächsten stand. „Es muß wirklich ein Schock für dich sein, dass dein quidditchfanatischer ehemaliger Kapitän scheinbar endlich ein wenig gesunden Menschenverstand entwickelt hat."

Jetzt lachte auch Angelina auf und die merkwürdige Anspannung, die sie kurzfristig befallen hatte. Sie setzte sich in den anderen Sessel und lehnte sich behaglich zurück. „Ja, es ist wirklich schwer vorstellbar", gab sie zu.

„Dann laß dir sagen, dass du keine Ahnung hast, wer ich wirklich bin, Johnson.", meinte Oliver und rutschte über die Lehne in seinen Sessel. „Wie sieht's aus? Kann ich dir was zu trinken anbieten?"

„Etwas warmes wäre ganz nett.", nickte Angelina und stand jetzt wieder auf, um ihren Umhang aufzuknöpfen und auszuziehen. „Ich bin nämlich inzwischen doch recht durchgefroren. Wer hätte gedacht, dass es schon so früh so heftig friert?"

„Damit muß man in Schottland immer rechnen.", gab Oliver zurück und drehte dann den Kopf zu der Tür um, durch die er gerade gekommen war. „Tipsy?"

„Tipsy?", wiederholte Angelina und hielt verdutzt inne, um Oliver anzusehen. Doch einen Augenblick später bekam sie kugelrunde Augen, als Olivers Hauselfe eifrig in das Wohnzimmer getrippelt kam. „Du hast eine eigene Hauselfe?"

„Ja. Oder eigentlich nicht. Tipsy ist eine Art Leihgabe von Puddlemere. Alle Spieler bekommen vom Team eine eigene Hauselfe, damit sie sich nicht mit der Hausarbeit beschäftigen müssen, während sie genauso gut trainieren oder sich in der Presse so gut wie möglich vermarkten können."

Oliver verdrehte die Augen, doch Angelina nickte. „Klingt logisch."

„Ja, aber ist schon eine ziemliche Umstellung. Ich bin völlig ohne Hauselfen aufgewachsen." Dann wandte er sich zu Tipsy um. „Machst du uns bitte zwei große Becher heißen Tee, Tipsy? Und wenn du noch ein paar von diesen leckeren Keksen hättest, wäre das auch nett. Aber nur, wenn noch welche da sind. Ich will nicht, dass du noch extra welche machst."

„Ja, Sir." Tipsy verbeugte sich eifrig. „Es sind noch Kekse da und den Tee bringe ich Ihnen gleich."

„Danke Tipsy"

Tipsy verbeugte sich noch einmal, nahm breit lächelnd Angelinas Umhang in Empfang und trippelte dann wieder aus der Tür. Oliver sah ihr kopfschüttelnd über ihren Übereifer nach und drehte sich dann wieder zu Angelina um. Diese sah ziemlich verdutzt auf die Tür und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„Ich korrigiere mich.", meinte sie. „Kurzfristig war doch ein Stückchen Quidditch in deinem Wohnzimmer. Und ehrlich gesagt, beruhigt mich das ungemein. Einen Moment lang hatte ich nämlich echt Angst, dass der alte Oliver nicht mehr da ist."

Oliver schmunzelte, als er verstand, worauf sie anspielte. Tipsy hatte heute eine andere Handtuchtoga an, als nach dem Spiel gegen die Catapults vor ein paar Tagen, aber auch dieses Handtuch hatte das Puddlemere-Emblem aufgedruckt.

„Es freut mich, dass du beruhigt bist.", meinte er und lächelte ihr zu. „Und jetzt laß uns dein Problem angehen. Wir haben schließlich nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit."

Angelina nickte zustimmend, konnte jedoch nicht verhindern, dass sich wieder ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in ihrem Magen breit machte. Woher kam das? War Oliver der Grund dafür oder lag es wirklich nur an all dem Chaos im Team. Innerlich schüttelte sie über diesen Gedanken den Kopf. Natürlich lag das an dem Chaos im Team und nicht an Oliver. Alleine der Gedanke daran war lächerlich. Immerhin ging es hier nicht um irgendeinen umjubelten Profispieler, sondern um ihren alten, quidditchfanatischen Kapitän. Und der war nie mehr als einfach nur ein Freund gewesen und so würde es auch bleiben.

* * *

„OK Ron! Versuche das nächste Mal mehr, dir nicht zu sehr anmerken zu lassen, ob du eher links oder rechts deckst! Du hast den Quaffles zwar mit einem wirklich spektakulären Manöver gehalten, aber auf Dauer wird es dir so nicht gelingen, deine Ringe sauber zu halten! Arbeite an deinem Pokerface und hör auf mit dem Besen zu zucken, wenn wir angreifen!"

Ron nickte stumm und atmete mehrfach tief durch. Ein leicht gequälter Ausdruck lag auf seinem Gesicht und er faßte sich kurz an die linke Seite, wo ihn eine halbe Stunde vorher ein Klatscher ziemlich hart getroffen hatte. Ein Klatscher, der ihn nicht hätte treffen dürfen, da die Treiber bei diesem Training auf seiner Seite spielten und eigentlich die Mädchen vom schießen abhalten und ihm den Rücken – oder in diesem Fall die Seite – freihalten sollten. Doch er biß die Zähne zusammen und beschwerte sich nicht. Er wußte schließlich nicht erst seit gestern, dass Quidditch ein verdammt harter Sport war.

Angelina nickte, als sie Rons Reaktion sah. Sie wußte, dass er ziemlich angeschlagen war und rechnete es ihm hoch an, dass er keinen Mucks tat, sondern weiterkämpfte. Sie würde es ihm später sagen, doch jetzt mußte sie sich erst um ihre Treiber kümmern. Sie rief sich nochmal kurz einige von Olivers Tipps ins Gedächtnis und sah dann Andrew an, der erschrocken zusammen zuckte, was ihr einen ersten Vorgeschmack auf die kommende Genugtuung brachte.

„Andrew! Jack! Kommt sofort hier rüber. Und Ginny!" Angelina sah sich nach Ginny um, die einige Meter über ihnen schwebte und nach dem Schnatz suchte. „GINNY!" Ginny sah sich verdutzt um und setzte dann zum Sturzflug an, als sie sah, dass Angelina sie zu sich runter winkte. Gleichzeitig mit Jack und Andrew kam sie bei Angelina an.

„Was gibt's?"

„Vergiß den Schnatz mal für eine Weile.", wies Angelina sie an und warf dann ihren Treibern einen finsteren Blick zu. „Her mit euren Schlägern und dann hört mir gut zu. Der erste von euch, der von einem Klatscher getroffen wird oder durch fliegerisches Unvermögen zu Boden geht, fliegt aus dem Team. Der andere kriegt noch eine letzte Chance. So langsam habe ich nämlich die Schnauze voll von eurem Gemurkse." Ungläubige Blicke wurden von allen Teammitgliedern in Richtung Angelina geworfen, doch diese ignorierte sie und drückte Ginny einen der Schläger in die Hand. „Mal sehen, was du für einen Schlag drauf hast. UND IHR BEWEGT EUCH GEFÄLLIGST ODER IHR FLIEGT BEIDE AUS DEM TEAM! HABE ICH MICH KLAR GENUG AUSGEDRÜCKT?"

Mit einem Anflug von Panik stoben Andrew und Jack auseinander, was fast zu einem Zusammenstoß der beiden Treiber führte. Angelina unterdrückte nur mit Mühe ein frustriertes Schnauben und sah Ginny mit einem fanatischen Glitzern in den Augen an.

„Mach ihnen die Hölle heiß, Ginny. Die sollen endlich mal lernen, was es heißt, Quidditchspieler zu sein."

„Mit dem größten Vergnügen, Käpt'n.", antwortete Ginny und warf Angelina ein breites Grinsen zu, bevor sie einem vorbeifliegenden Klatscher hinterher jagte und ihn einen Moment später Andrew in die Flugbahn schlug. Dieser entkam ihm nur knapp mit einem lauten Aufschrei und einer, wahrscheinlich unfreiwilligen, Faultierrolle.

Angelina nahm sich dagegen Jack genau zur Brust und schlug ihm wieder und wieder den anderen Klatscher entgegen. Die beiden neuen Gryffindortreiber flogen Haken schlagend und quiekend wie angestochene Ferkel über den Platz und versuchten immer verzweifelter ihrer gnadenlosen Kapitänen und ihrer nicht minder angriffslustigen Sucherkollegin zu entkommen.

Katie, Alicia und Ron hatten es sich derweil auf der Tribüne bequem gemacht und sahen der entfesselten Treiberjagd kopfschüttelnd zu.

„Stand in den letzten Tagen irgendetwas von einem tödlichen Trainingsunfall bei Puddlemere in der Zeitung?", fragte Alicia und zog blitzschnell den Kopf ein, als Jack nur wenige Zentimeter über ihr entlang jagte. Sie bezweifelte stark, dass er sie und die anderen beiden überhaupt wahrgenommen hatte.

„Nicht das ich wüßte.", antwortete Ron und versuchte so aufrecht wie möglich zu sitzen, um seine Rippen zu entlasten, was ihm jedoch nicht wirklich gelang. „Wieso?"

„Weil man glatt meinen könnte, Angelina sei von Olivers Geist besessen. Wir zwei fühlen uns glatt um zwei bis drei Jahre zurück versetzt.", antwortete Katie statt Alicia und grinste. Allerdings sah sie Ron gleich darauf besorgt an, als er zischend einatmete und das Gesicht verzog. „So schlimm?"

„Geht schon.", winkte Ron ab und sah wieder zu seinen vier Teamkollegen rauf, die sich immer noch kreuz und quer über das Feld jagten. „So war also ein Oliver-Training. Jetzt verstehe ich, warum Harry sich so oft beschwert hat."

„Mhhmm", brummte Alicia und schmunzelte, als Jack nur knapp einem Klatscher von Angelina entging, dabei aber fast mit Ginny kollidierte, die auf direktem Gegenkurs zu ihm flog. „Aber es gibt doch einen gewissen Unterschied zu einem normalen Oliver-Training."

„Laß mich raten.", meinte Ron und warf seiner Schwester einen Blick zu. „Er hatte keinen kleinen fanatischen Helfer."

„Das auch.", meinte Alicia und schüttelte sich. „Das hätte auch gerade noch gefehlt. Nein, der Unterschied, den ich meine, ist, dass Angelina uns nicht mit Nachnamen anbrüllt und man sich so nicht wie ihre kleine Mini-Armee fühlt."

Katie brach in Gelächter aus, in das Alicia gleich darauf mit einfiel. Nur Ron schüttelte den Kopf, während er gequält grinsend versuchte das Lachen zu unterdrücken, das sich an die Oberfläche zu bahnen drohte. Mit angeknacksten Rippen war das Lachen eben keine lustige Angelegenheit.

* * *

**A/N: **Mein scannender Blick hat scheinbar was gebracht. zufrieden grins Meine aktuellen Stats sehen wie folgt aus:

11 Reviews, 216 Hits, 1 Favs-Eintrag, 4 Alert-Einträge. JIPPHIE!!! Ich danke euch. Und da die Taktik aufzugehen scheint, werde ich meinen Scanner-Blick auch noch ein Weilchen weiter durch die Weiten von gleiten lassen. Ätsch!


	5. Knapp entkommen

**A/N:** Hier ist Kapitel 5, und ja, ich hatte in diesem Moment einen ziemlichen ... Drang, mal ein wenig gemein zu sein. Soviel sei vorweg gesagt: Angelinas Blutdruck kommt hier mächtig in Wallungen °fies grins°.

* * *

**Kapitel 5: Knapp entkommen**

„Und? Was hat die harte Tour gebracht?" 

Oliver biß in einen Apfel und sah Angelina fragend an, die lässig quer in einem seiner Sessel lag und die Beine über eine der Seitenlehnen baumeln ließ. Sie hatte sich seitwärts an die Rücklehne des Sessels gelehnt und sah mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen aus dem Fenster auf den Hafen. Sie hatten sich an diesem Samstag wieder getroffen, um den ersten Erfolg oder Misserfolg beim Training zu besprechen und zu planen, wie Angelina das Training effektiv weiter über die Bühne bringen zu konnte, um eine Chance zu haben, den Titel zu verteidigen.

„Sagen wir mal so, Jack und Andrew sehen Quidditch jetzt mit ganz anderen Augen. Und wundersamer Weise können die zwei inzwischen sogar fliegen und die Klatscher so unter Kontrolle halten, dass sie weder sich selber, noch andere aus dem Team gefährden. Ich hätte echt nicht gedacht, dass das möglich ist. Ehrlich gesagt, hatte ich Angst, dass ich die beiden umbringen würde, als ich mit Ginny zusammen auf sie los gegangen bin."

„Ich hab's dir doch gesagt.", meinte Oliver und biß mit einem leisen Lachen abermals in seinen Apfel. „In den meisten Leuten steckt mehr, als sie selber vermuten. Was glaubst du, wie ich euch so oft zu Dingen bringen konnte, die ihr vorher so vehement abgelehnt habt?"

„Ja, damals haben wir dich für vollkommen irre gehalten, aber im Nachhinein ist man immer schla-"

Angelina brach ab und drehte sich stirnrunzelnd um, als sie einen grünlichen Schimmer aus den Augenwinkeln wahrnahm. Dann weiteten sich ihre Augen und leichte Panik machte sich in ihr breit, als sie sah, dass sich die Flammen im Kamin grün verfärbt hatten.

„Verfluchter Doxy-Mist!", fluchte sie und sprang entsetzt aus dem Sessel hoch. „Wenn mich hier jemand in meiner Schuluniform sieht, bin ich geliefert."

„Da durch und dann weiter. Versteck dich.", wies Oliver sie an und wies zu der einzigen Tür rüber, hinter die sie bei ihrem letzten Besuch noch nicht gesehen hatte. 

Angelina überlegte nicht lange und stürzte durch sie hindurch, fluchte aber gleich darauf nochmal, als ihr klar wurde, dass ihre Schuhe, die sie vorher ausgezogen hatte, noch immer unter dem kleinen Wohnzimmertisch standen. Sie wirbelte herum und wollte gerade wieder durch die Tür ins Wohnzimmer zurück stürzen und ihre Schuhe holen, als sie durch die handbreit geöffnete Tür sah, wie mehrere Personen durch den Kamin in Olivers Wohnung wirbelten.

„Mist!", fluchte sie halblaut vor sich hin und sah verärgert auf die Neuankömmlinge in Olivers Wohnzimmer. Kurze Zeit später gab sie ein überraschtes Keuchen von sich, als sie Linda Short, Annika Svensson und Daria Miller erkannte. Allesamt Spielerinnen von Puddlemere United, und außer Linda auch alle Stammspielerinnen des Teams. Allerdings schüttelte sie im gleichen Moment über sich selbst den Kopf. Die drei waren Olivers Teamkolleginnen, und auch wenn sie für sie selber so etwas wie Halbgötter auf Besen waren, war es doch eigentlich vollkommen normal, dass sie hin und wieder mal bei Oliver auftauchten.

„... deshalb haben wir uns gedacht, warnen wir dich schonmal vor." Daria ließ sich in das große Dreier-Sofa fallen und streckte die Füße aus. Angelina stockte kurz der Atem, als Darias Füße nur knapp ihre Schuhe verfehlten und sie schloss erleichtert die Augen, nur um sie kurz darauf wieder aufzureißen.

„... nehme auch einen Kaffee, danke. Aber erstmal muß ich dafür ein wenig Platz machen. Bin gleich wieder da."

Erschrocken begriff Angelina, dass Linda auf die Tür zu kam, hinter der sie gerade stand. Stumm fluchend wirbelte Angelina herum und sah, dass sie sich in einem kleinen Flur mit drei Türen befand, von der eine ins Wohnzimmer führte und eine scheinbar in ein weiteres Badezimmer, denn das Badezimmer, dass sie kannte, befand sich im vorderen Flur nahe der Eingangstür. Sollte es aber hier tatsächlich ein weiteres Badezimmer geben war es logisch, dass Linda hierher lief, denn dieses Badezimmer war dann wesentlich näher als das andere. Allerdings bedeutete das auch, dass sie Angelina ganz schön in Bedrängnis brachte. Mit einem leichten Anflug von Panik riss sie die Tür zu ihrer linken auf und unterdrückte nur mit Mühe einen Fluch, als ein Badezimmer in ihr Blickfeld geriet. Reflexartig wirbelte sie herum, stürzte durch die zweite Tür und machte sie gerade soweit zu, dass sie sehen konnte, was auf dem Flur vor sich ging.

Linda warf nichtmal einen flüchtigen Blick auf die Tür hinter der Angelina stand und verschwand hinter der Badezimmertür. Erleichtert schloss Angelina kurz durch, schloss leise die Tür und drehte sich um, um sich anzulehnen. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete entfuhr ihr jedoch zum wiederholten Mal innerhalb weniger Minuten ein leises Keuchen, als sie sah, in _welchem_ Zimmer sie sich befand. Direkt vor ihr und praktisch den größten Teil des Zimmers einnehmend stand ein riesiges Bett, an der linken Wand waren zwei Türen zu sehen, die höchstwahrscheinlich zu einem in die Wand eingebauten Kleiderschrank gehörten und an der anderen Wand, direkt unter dem Fenster, stand eine kleine Kommode. Neben dem Fenster hing jedoch etwas, was ihr ein breites Lächeln ins Gesicht zauberte. Über einem überdimensional großen Poster des gesamten Puddlemereteams der diesjährigen Saison hing ein vergrößertes Foto vom Gryffindorteam von vor zwei Jahren, die den silbernen Hogwartspokal in die Höhe stemmten. 

Lächelnd trat sie näher, doch dann stutzte sie. Durfte sie sich hier überhaupt so genau umsehen? Immerhin war das Schlafzimmer ein sehr privater Teil der Privatsphäre und deshalb sollte sie sich hier eigentlich gar nicht aufhalten. Andererseits mußte Oliver inzwischen eigentlich wissen, dass sie sich hier befand, denn welche andere Möglichkeit hatte sie schließlich mit Linda im Badezimmer gegenüber? 

„Gar keine", beantwortete sie sich selber die Frage und trat schließlich entschlossen weiter in den Raum herein. Auf der Kommode fand sie mehrere Quidditchzeitschriften. Scheinbar war nur das Wohnzimmer quidditchfreie Zone. Nachdenklich nahm sie eine davon in die Hand und blätterte ein wenig darin, bevor sie sie wieder weglegte. Als sie schließlich zum Fenster rüber ging um sich die Aussicht von diesem Zimmer aus anzusehen, hörte sie, wie die Badezimmertür wieder aufging. Horchend drehte sie sich in Richtung Tür um und stieß dabei unglücklich gegen ein Wandregal. Mehrere Kleinteile gingen polternd zu Boden und Angelina erstarrte. Auf dem Flur war es totenstill, doch dann waren wieder Schritte zu hören. Schritte die näher kamen.

„Oh Mist, verdammter!", fluchte Angelina unterdrückt und sah sich hektisch nach einem Versteck um. Der Schrank war auf der anderen Seite des Raums. Um da hin zu gelangen mußte sie an der Tür vorbei und die Zeit hatte sie nicht. Die einzige Möglichkeit, die sie hatte, war, sich unter dem Bett zu verstecken.

_'Super! Wie klischeehaft! Ausgerechnet unter dem Bett versteckst du dich, Johnson. Genau da, wo jeder heimliche Liebhaber sich versteckt, um nicht entdeckt zu werden.'_, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, als sie unter das Bett kroch. _'Andererseits ist der Kleiderschrank auch so ein typisches Ziel. Wäre also auf alle Fälle klischeehaft gewesen!'_

Mit hämmerndem Herzen beobachtete sie von ihrem Versteck aus, wie die Tür zum Schlafzimmer aufschwang und Schuhe sichtbar wurden.

„Hallo? Ist hier jemand?"

_'Nein! Geh weg. Bitte geh weg. Hier ist niemand.'_

Doch die Füße gingen nicht weg, sondern traten noch weiter ins Zimmer rein. Kurze Zeit später war ein leiser Pfiff zu hören.

„Nettes Schlafzimmer, Oliver. Für einen typisch weiblichen Fan nicht unbedingt das, was sie aus den Socken haut, aber solltest du tatsächlich auf Männer stehen, werden sie dir diese nüchterne Eleganz durchaus danken." Unter dem Bett verdrehte Angelina die Augen und unterdrückte nur mit Mühe ein Stöhnen. Wieso glaubten eigentlich alle, dass an diesem verrücktem Gerücht was wahres dran ist? „Allerdings solltest du dir dann jemanden suchen, der ein wenig handwerklich begabt ist und dir dein Regal gerade an die Wand schraubt. Du scheinst da ja nicht ganz so erfolgreich zu sein, wie mir scheint."

Dann waren leise Geräusche zu hören, als sich das Regal scheinbar von selbst reparierte und sich die auf dem Boden verstreut liebenden Kleinteile nach einem gemurmelten Zauber von Linda wieder an ihren ursprünglichen Platz zurück stellten. Als sie kurz darauf das Schlafzimmer wieder verließ, atmete Angelina hörbar durch.

„Meine Güte, Käpt'n. Ein Besuch bei dir ist aufregender, als die Slytherins beim Training auszuspionieren."

�

* * *

�

„Was soll ich denn machen, Annika?" Oliver lief ziemlich verärgert in seinem Wohnzimmer auf und ab, als Linda wieder in den Raum trat. „Ich bin nur ein unwichtiger kleiner Reservehüter. Connor ist Stammspieler und dazu noch Kapitän."

„Ja und?", gab Annika zurück und gestikulierte wild mit den Armen in der Luft rum. „Mußt du es dir deshalb gefallen lassen, dass er hintenrum über dich herzieht? So langsam zielt er nämlich ziemlich unter die Gürtellinie."

„Sie hat Recht, Oliver.", stimmte Daria ihrer Kollegin zu. „Du solltest dich langsam mal deutlicher gegen ihn zur Wehr setzen. Ich meine, dass er dich in der Kabine oder beim Training wie einen kleinen Anfänger behandelt, der nichtmal einen Besen richtig herum halten kann, ist schon nicht die feine englische Art, aber spätestens mit dieser Schwulen-Sache ist er einen Schritt zu weit gegangen. Nimm nicht auch noch so hin, dass er dir nachsagt, du hättest dich ins Team eingekauft. Das hast du nicht nötig. Dazu bist du viel zu gut, und das weißt du auch."

„Ja, das weiß ich, dass wißt ihr und das weiß er, auch wenn er es nie zugeben würde. Aber die Leute da draußen wissen es nicht.", brauste Oliver verärgert auf. „Wie sieht denn das aus, wenn ich mich auf diese öffentliche Schlammschlacht einlasse? Damit gebe ich ja praktisch zu, dass er mich damit trifft. Egal wieviel wahres daran ist."

„Nicht, wenn du klar machst, das nichts dran ist an diesen Sachen.", mischte Linda sich in die Unterhaltung ein und ließ sich in den Sessel sinken, in dem Angelina kurz vorher noch saß. Als sie die Füße ausstreckte stieß sie jedoch mit etwas zusammen. Irritiert sank sie ein wenig tiefer, um unter den Tisch zu schielen, und sah auf ein paar Schuhe, die definitiv zu klein und feminin waren, als dass sie Oliver gehören konnten. Stirnrunzelnd sah sie die Schuhe an und dann zur Tür rüber, durch die sie gerade gekommen war. Ein wissendes Lächeln umspielte plötzlich ihre Mundwinkel. „Und ich denke, du hast Möglichkeiten das zu beweisen."

„Ach ja?" Überrascht blieb Oliver stehen und sah sie an. 

Linda zuckte mit den Schultern und lehnte sich entspannt zurück. „Ich denke schon, ja."

„Und selbst wenn nicht, mußt du dir das nicht gefallen lassen.", warf Daria ein und sah Oliver eindringlich an. „Du mußt nichts beweisen. _Er _hat diese Gerüchte in die Welt gesetzt, _er _muß sie beweisen."

„Was die Presse und die breite Masse nicht einen Knut interessiert, Daria.", gab Oliver resigniert zurück, ließ sich frustriert in seinen Sessel fallen und vergrub den Kopf in den Händen. „Manchmal könnte ich diesem abgehobenen Scheißkerl den Hals umdrehen."

„Ich kann's dir nachfühlen.", stimmte Annika ihm zu.

Einen Moment lang war es still im Raum, doch schließlich fuhr Oliver sich leise schnaubend mit den Händen durch die Haare und sah auf. Dabei fing er Lindas Blick auf, die ihn leise lächelnd ansah und dann auf etwas zu ihren Füßen sah. Oliver runzelte leicht die Stirn, riß aber gleich darauf erschrocken die Augen auf, als er realisierte, _was_ Linda ihm jetzt – und auch schon mit ihrer Bemerkung vorhin – sagen wollte. Angelinas Schuhe standen noch unter dem Tisch. Verfluchter Doxy-Mist!

Linda schmunzelte als sie Olivers erschrockenes Gesicht sah und stemmte sich aus dem Sessel wieder hoch. „Mädels, ich glaube, wir sollten ihn jetzt alleine lassen, damit er in Ruhe darüber nachdenken kann, wie er auf Connors unfaire Attacken reagiert. Wir haben unsere Pflicht und Schuldigkeit getan, indem wir ihn vorgewarnt haben."

Daria und Annika nickten, und standen ebenfalls auf. Nachdem die beiden sich ihre Umhänge übergeworfen und sich verabschiedet hatten, sah Linda Oliver einen Moment lang stumm schmunzelnd an, bis Oliver herausfordernd eine Augenbraue hob.

„Wenn ich mich nicht ganz gewaltig irre, dann versteckt sich deine Möglichkeit, das Schwulen-Gerücht zu dementieren, irgendwo in deinem Schlafzimmer.", meinte sie, zwinkerte ihm nochmal verschmitzt zu und verschwand hinter ihren beiden Kolleginnen durch den Kamin aus Olivers Wohnung.

Oliver schloss resigniert aufstöhnend die Augen und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. Doch dann öffnete er sie wieder und ging zur Tür rüber, die in den Flur zu seinem Schlafzimmer führte. Zumindest hatte Linda Angelina nicht gesehen und hatte so nicht erfahren, dass er eine Hogwartsschülerin in seiner Wohnung versteckte, die eigentlich zu dieser Jahreszeit hier nichts zu suchen hatte. Das hätte ihm gerade noch gefehlt.

�

* * *

�

Angelina saß auf dem Boden an Olivers Bett gelehnt und wartete. Der Tür hatte sie den Rücken zugedreht und ihr Blick war aus dem Fenster gerichtet. Als Oliver eintrat zuckte sie erschrocken zusammen, entspannte sich aber gleich darauf wieder, als sie erkannte, dass er es war und nicht die nächste seiner Teamkolleginnen.

„Das war knapp.", meinte er und ließ sich neben ihr nieder.

Angelina nickte, sah jedoch weiterhin aus dem Fenster. „Du hast keine Ahnung, wie knapp."

„Ich denke doch.", widersprach Oliver ihr und sah sie nachdenklich an. „Linda war sich nicht sicher, wo du dich versteckt hattest. Unter dem Bett oder im Schrank."

Verblüfft sah Angelina ihn an. Oliver hielt den Blick, was ihr wieder dieses merkwürdige Gefühl in den Magen zurückbrachte.

„Sie wußte, dass ich hier bin?", fragte sie. „So wie ich das einschätzen konnte, dachte sie bloß, dass du ein mieser Handwerker bist und dein Regal nicht gerade an die Wand schrauben kannst."

„Ich bin was?", fragte Oliver verblüfft und hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

Angelina winkte ab. „Ich bin versehentlich dagegen gestoßen und habe für ein wenig Chaos gesorgt."

„Ah!", meinte Oliver und wandte sich grinsend ab.

Angelina beugte sich ein Stück vor und sah ihn herausfordernd an. „Was soll das denn heißen?"

„Nichts", antwortete Oliver, doch sein Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Für nichts grinst du aber ziemlich unverschämt.", gab Angelina zurück und knuffte ihn in die Seite.

„Hey, nicht frech werden.", warnte Oliver sie und fing ihre Hand in der Luft ab, bevor sie noch ein weiteres Mal zukneifen konnte.

„Dann sag mir gefälligst, was das Grinsen gerade sollte.", forderte sie ihn auf und funkelte ihn mit ihren dunklen Augen halb verärgert, halb belustigt an.

„Ich wollte damit nur zum Ausdruck bringen, dass es grundsätzlich irgendwo Chaos gibt, wo du auftauchst."

Ein paar Herzschläge lang sah Angelina Oliver völlig perplex an, das rechte Handgelenk immer noch im festen Griff seiner linken Hand, und den Blick fest auf Olivers beeindruckend schokoladenbraune Augen gerichtet -

_'Beeindruckend schokoladenbraune Augen? Was ist eigentlich los mit dir? Seit du Oliver wiedergesehen hast, schweifen deine Gedanken in merkwürdige Richtungen ab.'_

„Das nimmst du sofort zurück.", knurrte sie und knuffte mit der anderen Hand zu, was Oliver dazu veranlaßte, erschrocken einen Satz zur Seite zu machen und ihr rechtes Handgelenk wieder loszulassen.

„Na warte, Johnson.", knurrte er und sah sie mit schmalen Augen an. „Das wirst du büßen."

Mit großen Augen sah Angelina ihn an und sprang schließlich auf, als Oliver mit einem gefährlichen Glitzern in den Augen wieder näher kam. Ihr einziger Ausweg war der, der quer über das Bett hinter ihr führte, da Oliver ihr auf dem Boden im Weg saß, und so machte sie schließlich einen Satz über ebendieses. Oliver bewies wieder einmal eindrucksvoll, dass er nicht umsonst ein Hüter mit hervoragenden Reflexen war und bekam sie noch im Aufspringen am Knöchel zu fassen, sodass sie schließlich unterdrückt aufschreiend bäuchlings auf seinem Bett zu liegen kam.

Doch auch Angelina konnte sich über mangelnde Reflexe nicht beklagen. Blitzschnell griff sie nach dem Kissen neben sich und schlug zu, bevor Oliver mit seiner geplanten Kitzelattacke anfangen konnte. Oliver wußte sich jedoch auch ohne Kitzelattacke gut zu behaupten, und so schlugen sie schließlich annähernd eine Viertelstunde mit Kissen und Decken aufeinander ein, bis der Drang zu lachen schließlich zu stark wurde und sie nebeneinander auf dem Rücken liegend lachten, bis ihnen die Tränen kamen.

Schließlich stützte Oliver sich auf einen Ellenbogen auf und sah lächelnd auf Angelina hinunter.

„Und? Gibst du auf?"

„Nie im Leben.", antwortete Angelina mit geschlossenen Augen und schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

„Doch, wirst du.", meinte Oliver leise und Angelina riss erschrocken die Augen auf. War er nicht gerade eben noch nicht ganz so nah gewesen? Ganz sicher nicht. Jetzt konnte sie allerdings seine beeindruckend schokoladenbraune Augen aus nächster Nähe ansehen und auch jede einzelne Wimper zählen, wenn sie wollte. Ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck war in seine Augen getreten, der das merkwürdige Gefühl in ihrem Magen mit voller Wucht zurückgebrachte und noch um einige Grade verstärkte. Sie spürte, wie er ihr langsam eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht schob und ein heftiges Prickeln breitete sich von der Stelle aus aus, wo er sie mit den Fingerspitzen berührt hatte. Seine Augen flackerten kurz zu etwas, was unterhalb ihrer Augen lag und als er ihr wieder in die Augen sah, realisierte er, dass es ihr Mund war, zu dem sein Blick abgeschweift war. Er würde doch nicht etwa ...?

„Ich ... ich glaube, ich sollte ... mich so langsam wieder auf den Heimweg machen.", stammelte sie schließlich und rappelte sich umständlich wieder auf.

„Ja, du solltest vielleicht wirklich besser gehen.", stimmte Oliver ihr zu und räusperte sich, als er sich ebenfalls aufrichtete. „Bevor wir beide etwas tun, was wir später vielleicht bereuen.", fügte er leiser hinzu.

„Was?"

„Nichts" Oliver winkte ab und rollte sich vom Bett, bevor er Angelina eine Hand hinhielt, um sie auf die Füße zu ziehen. „Deine Schuhe stehen noch im Wohnzimmer."

„Ich weiß.", meinte sie leise und wich seinem Blick aus, indem sie auf ihre unbeschuhten Füße sah und unschlüssig mit den Zehen wackelte. „Ich wollte sie noch holen, aber dann standen plötzlich unverhofft drei Puddlemerespieler zuviel zwischen mir und meinen Schuhen. Hat es eigentlich eine von denen mitbekommen, dass die da stehen?"

Oliver nickte. 

�„Linda! Aber ich denke, sie wird nichts sagen. Sonst hätte sie mich gerade schon auffliegen lassen können."

„Daher wußte sie also, dass du hier jemanden versteckst."

Angelina nickte, als sich dieses Puzzleteil an den richtigen Platz schob, und sie ging vor Oliver her ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Nachdem sie sich die Schuhe angezogen hatte, warf sie Oliver noch einen letzten leicht unsicheren Blick zu, winkte und disapparierte in den Geheimgang bis kurz vor die hogwartsche Appariergrenze. Oliver sah allerdings noch lange auf die Stelle, wo Angelina gerade noch gestanden hatte, bis er sich resigniert in einen Sessel fallen ließ.

„Du Idiot!", beschimpfte er sich leise selbst und rieb sich müde mit den Händen über das Gesicht. „Was hast du gerade gedacht, was du da tust? Hattest du wirklich vor _Angelina_ zu küssen? Du spinnst doch komplett!"

Doch tief in seinem Inneren wußte er, dass sich gerade eben etwas ganz extrem in seinem bisherigen Verhältnis zu Angelina verändert hatte. Er war sich nur noch nicht so ganz sicher, ob es sich zum besseren oder zum schlechteren verändert hatte.

* * *

**A/N: **Und immer noch nichts mit einem Happy End oder zumindest mit einem Kuß. Die beiden machen sich das Leben aber auch schwer °Augen verdreh°. Naja, mal schauen, was ihr dazu sagt und dann lade ich euch demnächst das 6. Kapitel hoch.


	6. Unerwartete Wendungen

**A/N:** Kapitel 6 für euch!

Ich glaube, ich habe diesmal nicht allen geantwortet, oder? Nehmt's mir nicht übel. Ich tue es bei diesem Kapitel. 

* * *

**Kapitel 6: Unerwartete Wendungen **

Drei Wochen waren seit Angelinas letztem Besuch bei Oliver vergangen. Angelina schob Stress bei den Hausaufgaben und dem Quidditchtraining vor, um einen weiteren merkwürdigen Moment mit Oliver alleine vorzubeugen, und Oliver selber hatte gleichzeitig alle Hände voll zu tun, um mit der Presse fertig zu werden, hatten also einen echten Grund, um auf Abstand zu gehen. 

Das war ihm allerdings auch ganz recht, denn so bekam er, zumindest zwischendurch, ein wenig Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken, was ihn eigentlich dazu veranlaßt hatte, den Beinahe-Kuß mit Angelina nicht durchzuziehen. Was war es, was sie beide zu einem Ausweichmanöver veranlaßt hatte? Der Altersunterschied konnte es nicht sein, denn der war mit gerade mal anderthalb Jahren wirklich uninteressant. Oder war es die Tatsache, dass sie noch zur Schule ging? Ein Quidditchprofi und eine Schülerin? Die Presse würde sich freuen und die Sache richtig groß aufbauschen, da war er sich sicher. Andererseits war Angelina seit über einem Jahr volljährig und würde in einem halben Jahr ihren Abschluß machen. Sie mochte zwar noch eine Schülerin sein, aber das hieß nicht, dass sie etwas ungesetzliches taten, wenn sie sich aufeinander einließen.

Nein, Oliver glaubte nach einer Weile zu wissen, woran dieser Kuß gescheitert war. Es war nicht die Unsicherheit, wie ihre Umwelt reagieren würde, wenn sie sich aufeinander einließen, sondern ihre eigene. Bisher waren sie lediglich Teamkameraden gewesen, nichtmal enge Freunde, doch seit Angelina seine Nachfolgerin als Teamkapitän geworden war, hatten sie plötzlich etwas gemeinsam. Etwas spezielles, was nur sie miteinander teilten und nicht der Rest des Teams. Dadurch hatten sie eine größere gemeinsame Basis, als es sie zwischen ihm und Katie, Alicia oder einem der Jungs je geben würde. Und genau das hatte sie überrumpelt. Sie hatten die echte Freundschaftsebene für einen Moment übersprungen und hatten fast die Kontrolle über sich verloren, um in etwas zu stürzen, was sie nicht recht benennen konnten. Zumindest konnte er es nicht. War er in Angelina verliebt oder entwickelte sich da nur eine spezielle Freundschaft, die er missinterpretierte? Er wußte es nicht, und er konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass es ihr genauso ging. Aus diesem Grund war er froh darüber, dass sie erstmal ein wenig auf Abstand gingen. Sie brauchten diese Zeit beide, um nachzudenken. Und dann gab es da ja noch das Pressechaos, dass es zu regeln galt.

Die Warnung seiner Teamkolleginnen war zu spät gekommen. Schon im Abendpropheten des selben Tages war ein großer Artikel erschienen, in dem lang und breit darüber spekuliert wurde, ob der Grund, warum der Puddlemere-Reservehüter noch keinen einzigen Spieleinsatz hatte, der war, dass es mit seinen Leistungen auf dem Feld nicht ganz so weit her war. Laut einem Insidertipp - von jemandem, der anonym bleiben wollte, aber angeblich vollkommen glaubwürdig war – war Oliver nur deshalb im Team, weil er gut aussah und somit der typische Fanmagnet war, der dafür sorgte, dass der Teamname dank ihm regelmäßig in aller Munde war. Auf diese Weise, so der anonyme Informant, erhoffte man sich in der Puddlemere-Führung einen stetigen Zuwachs an Fans, und somit auf längere Sicht auch Mehreinnahmen durch verkaufte Tickets und Fanartikeln. Die Kassen würden also klingeln, das Team hatte die Möglichkeit, gute Spieler einzukaufen und somit auf längere Zeit hin erfolgreich sein.

Oliver hatte auf Anraten seines Managers darauf reagiert, und so eine gewaltige Lawine losgelöst. Interviews und Artikel über ihn erschienen so gut wie täglich in allen Zeitungen und Zeitschriften, und auch der Magische Rundfunk MRF berichtete regelmäßig über den „Skandal" um Oliver Wood. Trotzdem schien die ganze Angelegenheit ein Eigenleben zu entwickeln, denn in der zweiten Woche nachdem alles begonnen hatte, tauchten verschiedene weitere Insiderinformationen auf, die von Olivers Jahren in Hogwarts berichteten, und von seine oftmals unorthodoxen Trainingszeiten und -methoden handelten. Infos, die zu seiner – und auch Angelinas - Verärgerung sogar alle irgendwie der Wahrheit entsprachen, auch wenn sie doch recht aufgebauscht und übertrieben waren. Aber das wußten die Fans nicht, und dadurch wurde Olivers guter Name schließlich immer weiter durch den Dreck gezogen. 

Und auch die Frage, nach seiner wahren sexuellen Orientierung wurde immer wieder auf's neue aufgegriffen. Nicht, dass er ein Problem damit gehabt hätte, nicht der allgemeinen Norm zu entsprechen – schließlich gab es keine Askaban-Strafe für gleichgeschlechtlichen Hinternsex -, aber es ging nunmal nicht jeden etwas an. Seine sexuelle Orientierung war seine Privatangelegenheit, egal wie die sein sollte. Was ihm aber am meisten an diesem ganzen Wirbel um diese Sache nervte, war, dass ihm von seinem gesamten Familieclan seitdem wieder einmal wissende Blicke zugeworfen wurden. Schon zu Schulzeiten hatte sich der gesamte erweiterte Wood-Clan gefragt, woran es wohl liegen könnte, dass er so fanatisch nach Quidditch war und nie eine Freundin hatte. Schließlich war man zu der Erkenntnis gekommen, dass Oliver ganz sicher schwul war und einfach auf sportliche Kerle stand, die nach Schweiß, Leder und Besenpolitur rochen. Seine gesamte Jugend hatte er damit verbracht, sich zu rechtfertigen, was aber völlig nach hinten losgegangen war. Je mehr er protestierte, desto überzeugter waren die anderen von ihrer Vermutung, also hatte er es irgendwann aufgegeben und sich damit arrangiert. Aber es war ein Unterschied, ob er sich damit arrangierte, dass seine Familie dachte, er sei schwul, oder ob es die allgemeine Weltöffentlichkeit war, die dies dachte. Irgendwann war das Maß einfach voll.

In Hogwarts sorgten diese Artikel und Radioberichte für ziemlich viel Wirbel. Die ehemaligen Teammitglieder mußten sich fragende und oft auch zweifelnde Blicke gefallen lassen, und reagierten doch sehr unterschiedlich darauf. Während Angelina sich öfter als ihr lieb war in Verbalduellen mit verschiedenen Slytherins wiederfand und gleichzeitig alle anderen einfach stehen ließ, sobald sie auf Oliver angesprochen wurde, ignorierte Harry rundweg alles, was mit seinem ehemaligen Kapitän zu tun hatte. Er schien in seiner ganz eigenen Welt zu schweben und hatte, wenn er überhaupt mal auf eine Oliver-Frage reagierte, grundsätzlich einen irritierten Blick aufgesetzt, bevor er dem Fragesteller einen finsteren Blick zuwarf und sich wortlos umwandte. Fred und George fuhren auf Gegenkurs und machten, nach dem Motto „Angriff ist die beste Verteidigung", geistreiche Konversation miteinander, in der es um die „guten, alten Zeiten" ging, in der man einen Kapitän noch mit „netten, kleinen Gefälligkeiten" für sich gewinnen konnte. Dies taten sie jedoch so übertrieben, dass jeder, der ihnen bei diesen Unterhaltungen freiwillig oder auch unfreiwillig zuhörte, sofort wußte, dass sie selber kein Wort von dem glaubten, was sie da von sich gaben. Alicia und Katie waren letztendlich die einzigen, die auf Fragen wirklich antworteten und sorgten so dafür, dass auch jeder Trottel am Ende wußte, was das Team von alledem hielt. Bringen tat aber auch das nichts.

An diesem Freitag Mittag ließ sich Katie mit einem genervten Schnauben neben Angelina am Gryffindortisch nieder.

„Mann sollte glauben, dass alle diejenigen, die Oliver hier noch live erlebt haben, wissen, dass er nicht nur verdammt gut aussieht, sondern vor allem Quidditch spielen kann.", schimpfte sie halblaut vor sich hin und zog die Suppenterrine zu sich heran, wobei die Suppe heftig ins schwanken geriet. „Ich meine, die haben doch schließlich mehr als einmal gesehen, wie er Quaffle gehalten hat, die kein normaler Mensch gehalten hätte, und auch aus dem Rest von uns hat er ein enorm gutes Team geformt. Warum glauben die dann diesen blödsinnigen Artikeln und Radioberichten mehr als ihren eigenen Augen?"

„Frag mich nicht.", gab Angelina zurück und blätterte gleichzeitig in einigen Spielskizzen rum, die neben ihr auf dem Tisch lagen. 

„Die einzigen, die kein Wort davon zu glauben scheinen, sind die Erst- und Zweitklässler.", meinte Katie kopfschüttelnd. „Dabei kennen die ihn gar nicht, und haben ihn hier auch nie spielen sehen."

„Muß am Alter liegen. Mit 11 oder 12 glaubt man noch, dass Quidditchspieler alle unantastbare, perfekte Helden sind.", gab Alicia zurück, die ihr gegenüber saß und mit ungläubigem Gesichtsausdruck in der neusten Ausgabe von _Brooms and Quaffles_ las, den sie kurz darauf kopfschüttelnd zur Seite legte. „So ein Schwachsinn!"

„Also wenn du mich fragst, läßt man sich gerade in dem Alter ziemlich von dem beeinflußen, was einem regelrecht zu glauben aufgezwängt wird.", widersprach Angelina ihr. „Aber ich habe es langsam satt, mir Weisheiten über Oliver aufzwängen zu lassen. Wir wissen schließlich, wie er wirklich ist, und was wir nicht wissen, geht uns auch nichts an. Und genauso wenig, geht es irgendjemand sonst etwas an. Außerdem habe ich gerade ganz andere Probleme." Sie legte eine ihrer Skizzen zur Seite und sah ihre beiden Mitjägerinnen an. „Wir spielen morgen gegen Ravenclaw. _Darüber_ sollten hier alle reden. Nicht über Oliver und seine Privatangelegenheiten. Die helfen uns schließlich nicht gegen Ravenclaw."

„Hast Recht.", stimmte Katie ihr zu, drehte sich jedoch im selben Moment um, als jemand nach ihnen rief. Einige Ravenclawmädchen vom Nachbartisch sahen breit grinsend zu ihnen herüber und schwenkten vielsagend mit einer Ausgabe von _Brooms and Quaffles_ zu ihnen rüber. Fragend hob sie eine Augenbraue.

„Stimmt es, was hier steht?", rief eine von ihnen, doch bevor Katie eine Chance hatte zu antworten, platzte Angelina schließlich doch der Kragen.

„Statt euch über unseren alten Kapitän Gedanken zu machen, solltet ihr lieber darüber nachdenken, wie ihr euren aktuellen Kapitän morgen Abend am besten trösten könnt. Ihm steht nämlich eine heftige Niederlage bevor."

Roger Davies fuhr ein paar Plätze weiter verdutzt herum, doch was auch immer er sagte, ging in lautem Johlen und Klatschen von den anwesenden Gryffindors in der Großen Halle unter. Angelina warf ihm einen herausfordernden Blick zu, den Roger nur mäßig beeindruckt erwiderte, wobei sein Blick kurz ein wenig an Angelina vorbei flackerte und an etwas anderem hängen blieb, und drehte dann den Ravenclaws wieder den Rücken zu.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass den Ravenclaws morgen eine heftige Niederlage bevorsteht oder war das gerade ein Bluff?", fragte Alicia, und auch Katie sah Angelina leicht zweifelnd an.

Angelina warf beiden jedoch nur einen durchdringenden Blick zu und vertiefte sich wieder in ihre Skizzen.

„Wir _werden_ denen eine heftige Niederlage bereiten.", knurrte sie schließlich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und warf einen drohenden Blick zu Jack und Andrew, die mehrere Plätze weiter runter am Gryffindortisch saßen und unter ihrem Blick sichtlich zusammenzuckten. „Oder es werden Köpfe rollen. Und es wird unter Garantie nicht meiner sein."

Katie und Alicia wechselten einen stummen Blick, widmeten sich dann allerdings vollständig ihrem Suppenteller. Wenn Angelina so drauf war, hielt man am besten den Mund und ging ihr aus dem Weg. Spätestens morgen Abend würde sie wieder normal ticken – oder aber völlig ausflippen.

* * *

_'Um 9 Uhr in der Gryffindorkabine. Komm alleine. Oliver'_, stand auf dem kleinen Fetzen Pergament, den die Eule ihr am Abend gebracht hatte. Verwunderte Blicke waren ihr zugeworfen worden, denn es war nicht wirklich alltäglich, dass man in Hogwarts am Abend noch eine Eule bekam. Allerdings war es auch nichts völlig außergewöhnliches, und so wandten sich die versammelten Hogwartsschüler nach einer Weile wieder anderen Dingen zu. Auf Alicias und Katies verwunderte Blicke zuckte sie nur die Schultern und steckte den kleinen Pergamentfetzen in ihre Robentasche.

„Ist von meiner Mutter. Sie wollte nur sicher gehen, dass ich die Geburtstagsgrüße an meine Oma abgeschickt habe. Irgendwie vergesse ich das nämlich ständig."

Alicia und Katie sahen sie irritiert an, zuckten dann ebenfalls mit den Schultern und vergaßen den Brief gleich darauf.

Angelina hatte ihn jedoch nicht vergessen. Er hatte bleischwer in ihrer Robentasche gelegen und hatte ihr Gedanken den ganzen Abend über durcheinander gewirbelt. Sie konnte sich nur schwer auf irgendetwas anderes konzentrieren und ihre Augen flackerten immer wieder zur Uhr im Gemeinschaftsraum. Die Zeit schien zu kriechen, aber gleichzeitig hoffte sie auch, dass es nicht später wurde.

Was wollte Oliver so kurzfristig von ihr? Wieso riskierte er es, sie hier auf so unsicherem Boden zu treffen? Er mußte doch wissen, dass sein Leben noch chaotischer werden würde, wenn man ihn kurz vor der Sperrstunde alleine mit einer Hogwartsschülerin erwischte. Selbst wenn diese Hogwartsschülerin seit über einem Jahr volljährig war. Ein Risiko war es auf jeden Fall.

Um viertel vor neun machte sie sich schließlich auf den Weg. Sie nahm ein Fachbuch über Quidditchspielzüge und ihre Skizzen mit, um ein Alibi zu haben, falls jemand sie fragen würde, wo sie um diese Zeit noch hin wollte. Niemand würde es wirklich für unnormal halten, dass die Gryffindorkapitänin am Abend vor dem Spiel gegen Ravenclaw noch ein wenig in ihrem kleinen Kapitänsbüro in der Kabine über Spielzüge und Taktiken brütete.

Sie ging in Gedanken versunken die Haupttreppe bis in die Eingangshalle runter. Niemand war ihr hier begegnet und auch in der Eingangshalle war niemand zu sehen. Als sie schließlich durch die gewaltige doppelflügelige Eingangstür ins Freie trat sah sie, dass der Himmel über ihr sternenklar war. Der fast volle Mond tauchte alles in ein fast unwirkliches Licht und leichter Frost lag in der Luft. Der morgige Tag versprach vielversprechend zu werden und ideale Bedingungen für das Spiel bereit zu halten. Wenn sie das nur auch von ihren Treibern sagen konnte.

Genauso unbemerkt, wie sie aus dem Schloß gekommen war, betrat sie durch eine kleine Seitentür das Quidditchstadion. Vor ihr lag der lange Flur, der auf das Spielfeld rausführte, doch sie wandte sich nach rechts, wo die Kabinen lagen. Die Gryffindorkabine lag hinter der dritten Tür auf der rechten Seite, zwischen den Kabinen von Ravenclaw hinter der zweiten Tür und Slytherin hinter der vierten. Es war still im Stadion und sie konnte nirgends ein Anzeichen dafür erkennen, dass außer ihr jemand hier war. Aber es war jemand hier. Oliver würde mit Sicherheit schon auf sie warten, so wiesie ihn kannte. Nur – was wollte er eigentlich?

Als sie die Tür zur Gryffindorkabine aufstieß, spürte sie, wie ihr Herz raste und sich dieses merkwürdige und doch in letzter Zeit so vertraut gewordene Gefühl in ihrem Magen wieder ausbreitete, dass in Olivers Nähe immer wieder auftauchte, ohne dass sie sagen konnte, warum. Tief durchatmend festigte sie ihren Griff um das Buch und die Skizzen in der einen Hand und ballte die andere zur Faust, um sie vom unkontrollierten Zittern abzuhalten. Was, bei Merlin, war los mit ihr?

„Oliver?", rief sie leise in die halbdunkle, nur vom Mond durch das Oberlicht beschienene, Kabine hinein. „Bist du schon da?"

Stille war die Antwort und sie schloss leise die Tür hinter sich. Auch wenn keiner im Stadion zu sein schien, sollte man sein Glück nicht allzu sehr herausfordern. Sie trat weiter in die Kabine hinein und sah sich suchend um.

„Oliver?"

„Ich bin hier." 

Erschrocken wirbelte sie herum und fluchte kurz darauf, als ihr Buch und Skizzen aus der Hand fielen. 

Oliver kam aus dem Kapitänsbüro – ein viel zu vertrauter Anblick, doch gleichzeitig so merkwürdig fremd - und kniete sich neben sie, um ihr beim aufsammeln zu helfen. „Entschuldige! Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Ich nehme an, das hier ist dein Alibi?"

Angelina nickte und zog eine Skizze unter einer der Sitzbänke hervor. „Ja, ich dachte, das würde glaubwürdiger rüberkommen, falls mich jemand aufhält."

Oliver nickte. 

„Und? Hat dich jemand aufgehalten?", fragte er und warf einen nachdenklichen Blick auf eine ihrer Skizzen, die er gerade hochgehoben hatte.

„Nein. Das ganze Schloß ist wie leergefegt. Die sitzen wohl alle in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen oder in der Bibliothek zusammen und diskutieren deine Privatangelegenheiten aus."

Oliver zuckte leicht zusammen, ignorierte diese Bemerkung allerdings. Sein Blick war immer noch auf Angelinas Skizze gerichtet, doch schließlich legte er sie auf die Skizzen, die er schon in der anderen Hand hielt und reichte sie ihr.

„Die sind wirklich gut.", meinte er und stand langsam auf. „Wenn deine Leute das wirklich drauf haben, braucht ihr euch um morgen überhaupt keine Gedanken zu machen. Dann hat Ravenclaw nämlich echt ein Problem."

„Ich zweifle nicht an meinen Jägern, Suchern und Hütern.", gab Angelina zurück, stand ebenfalls auf und schob sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Aber ich bin nicht so wirklich sicher, ob meine Treiber morgen noch wissen, wie man auf einem Besen fliegt."

„Oh, ich bin mir sicher, dass sie das wissen werden." Oliver grinste leicht. „Wenn ich an deine Berichte über die letzten Trainigseinheiten denke, dann wissen die zwei unter Garantie, was ihnen blühen würde, wenn sie sich nicht zusammenreißen. Ich möchte zumindest nicht deinen Zorn zu spüren bekommen. Nicht, wenn du meine Kapitänin bist. Das war schon andersrum immer heftig genug."

Ein wissendes Grinsen glitt über Angelinas Gesicht, als sie an die unzähligen Male zurückdachte, als ihr eigener Sturkopf mit dem von Oliver kollidiert war. Er hatte Recht. Viel zu oft hatte er dabei nämlich die Kapitäns-Karte gespielt, um sich so am Ende schließlich durchzusetzen.

„Ja, die Vorstellung, dass ich Kapitänin bin und du einer meiner Spieler, hat was.", stichelte sie ihn, doch sein Blick sagte ihr deutlich, dass sie das nie erleben würde, solange er noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden hatte. Also ging sie nicht weiter darauf ein, legte ihre Skizzen neben das Buch auf die Bank und sah ihn fragend an. „Also, warum bist du hier? Und warum bin ich hier?" Sie machte eine ausladende Geste durch die Kabine.

„Weil ich dir viel Erfolg für das Spiel morgen wünschen wollte.", antwortete Oliver, doch auf Angelinas überraschten Blick hin, sah er sie doch leicht verschmitzt an. „Und weil ich dir höchstpersönlich erzählen wollte, dass ich morgen beim Puddlemere-Kestrels-Spiel spielen werde."

„Du wirst _was?_" Angelina starrte Oliver vollkommen perplex an, doch als Olivers Grinsen zunehmend breiter wurde und ein übermütiges Funkeln in seine Augen trat, entfuhr ihr ein begeisterter Aufschrei und sie fiel ihm begeistert um den Hals. „Das ist ja Wahnsinn. Das ist ... vollkommen irre.", sprudelte es aus ihr heraus, doch plötzlich stutzte sie, löste sich aus der Umarmung – ihr Magen rebellierte allerdings heftig dagegen und machte einen Salto rückwärts – und sah ihn leicht verwirrt an. „Aber wieso so plötzlich? Bisher haben die dich doch nie spielen lassen. Und, nicht dass ich an dir zweifle, aber das Kestrels-Spiel ist nicht gerade irgendein Spiel. Da geht es immerhin um die Tabellenführung, wenn ich richtig informiert bin."

„Stimmt" Oliver nickte und ließ sich auf die Bank sinken. Angelina folgte seinem Beispiel. „Aber mein Manager hat so langsam keine Geduld mehr mit diesen unwahren Gerüchten und hat sich mit der Puddlemere-Führung zusammen gesetzt, um eine Lösung zu finden. Wir wollen alle ein für alle mal, dass die Gerüchte aus dem Weg geräumt werden. Deshalb lassen die mich spielen. Um zu zeigen, dass sie hinter mir stehen, weil ich was kann, und nicht nur, weil ich angeblich gut aussehe und ein Fanmagnet bin. Und um wirklich zu beweisen, dass das so ist, setzen sie mich bei einem wichtigen Spiel ein, damit später nicht gesagt werden kann, dass es ein Ablenkungsmanöver war, weil das Spiel ja sowieso völlig unwichtig war und ich nicht allzu viel hätte verbocken können."

„Klingt logisch." Angelina nickte. „Und was sagt dein Kapitän dazu?"

Er hatte ihr bei ihren letzten Treffen einiges über die Verhältnisse der Puddlemerespieler untereinander erzählt und dabei auch die regelmäßigen Konfrontationen mit Connor Livingstone nicht verschwiegen. Sie ahnte, dass Connor eine der angeblich sicheren Quellen ist – er und ein Haufen Slytherins, was die Hogwartsgerüchte betraf -, die in den Medien so oft erwähnt wurden, auch wenn Oliver es ihr gegenüber nie bestätigt hatte. 

„Der hat bei der Besprechung über die Teamaufstellung eisern geschwiegen und mich zeitgleich mit Blicken erdolcht. Eins ist sicher. Auf seine Unterstützung kann ich morgen verzichten. _Er_ will nicht, dass ich spiele."

„Aber euer Team besteht aus mehr als nur Connor Livingstone.", meinte Angelina und Oliver nickte.

„Definitiv. Und genau das werde ich morgen allen beweisen."

„Das ist die richtige Einstellung.", stimmte sie ihm zu und eine Weile herrschte Schweigen in der Kabine. „Dann ist also morgen für uns beide der Tag der Wahrheit.", murmelte sie nachdenklich und starrte ihre Füße an, mit denen sie die Fugen in den Bodenfliesen nachfuhr.

„Scheint ganz so.", gab Oliver leise zurück und sie verfielen wieder in Schweigen. Er sah Angelina nachdenklich an. Schließlich legte er ihr die Hand unter das Kinn und brachte sie dazu, ihn anzusehen. „Du hast alles getan, was du tun konntest, um dein Team auf dieses Spiel vorzubereiten, Lina. Jetzt liegt es nicht mehr in deiner Hand, ob ihr gewinnt oder verliert. Du mußt ganz einfach Vertrauen in deine Fähigkeiten als Kapitänin haben."

„So leicht ist das aber leider nicht.", meinte sie leise und konnte den Blick nicht von seinen Augen abwenden. Was war bloß an diesen Augen, was sie so faszinierte?

„Niemand weiß das besser als ich, Lina.", stimmte er ihr zu. „Aber es hat viel zu lange gedauert, bis ich diese Tatsache wirklich akzeptieren konnte. Mach du nicht den gleichen Fehler. Es bringt nichts, wenn du dich jetzt noch verrückt machst."

„Ich gebe mir Mühe.", flüsterte sie und lächelte ihn unsicher an.

Oliver nickte. Sein Daumen fuhr leicht über ihre Unterlippe, doch dann trat ein verwirrter Ausdruck in seine Augen und er zog die Hand weg.

„Es wird Zeit, dass du ins Bett kommst, Johnson.", meinte er und sah die gegenüber liegende Wand an. „Es hilft deinem Team nicht, wenn ihre Kapitänin morgen auf dem Besen einschläft."

„Das gleiche gilt aber auch für dich, Wood.", antwortete sie verhalten lächelnd und versuchte mit aller Macht das heftige Prickeln auf ihrer Unterlippe zu ignorieren, das Olivers Berührung dort hinterlassen hatte. 

Oliver lachte leise auf und sah sie wieder an. „Ja, das stimmt wohl."

Angelina nickte und stand auf. Sie griff nach ihren Skizzen und dem Buch, ließ die Hand aber gleich darauf unschlüssig wieder sinken.

„Geh nur.", meinte Oliver und stand ebenfalls auf. „Ich leg dir die Sachen in dein Büro und verschwinde dann auch gleich."

„Danke"

Als Angelina an der Tür war, drehte sie sich noch einmal um. Oliver stand ein paar Meter hinter ihr. Das Mondlicht aus dem Oberlicht fiel über seine linke Körperhälfte. Die andere Seite lag in den grauen Schatten, die in der Kabine vorherrschten. Er sah unwirklich aus, fast so, als ob er nur eine Erscheinung wäre. Doch das Prickeln auf ihrer Unterlippe bewies Angelina deutlich, dass er wirklich da war.

„Viel Glück morgen, Käpt'n." Sie lächelte ihm zu.

„Danke gleichfalls, Käpt'n.", antwortete Oliver leise und zwinkerte ihr verschmitzt zu.

Breit grinsend zwinkerte Angelina zurück, drehte sich um, öffnete die Tür und schlüpfte hinaus. 

Oliver fuhr sich tief durchatmend mit den Händen durch die Haare und versuchte, seinen Puls zu normalisieren. Was war das bloß, was Angelinas Nähe in ihm auslöste? Er hatte keine Ahnung. Langsam ließ er die Hände sinken und griff schließlich nach ihren Unterlagen, um sie in ihr Büro zu legen. 

Ein Geräusch aus dem Flur ließ ihn inne halten. Redete da gerade jemand? Vorsichtig ging er zur Tür rüber und öffnete sie einen Spalt breit, um hinaus zu linsen. Angelina stand ein Stück weiter. Ungefähr in Höhe der Ravenclawkabine, deren Tür auf zu sein schien, wie der Lichtschein auf dem Flur verriet.

„Nein, Davies. Ich habe keinen Grund mir Sorgen zu machen.", konnte er sie sagen hören. „Ich werde jetzt ins Bett gehen und dafür sorgen, dass ich morgen beim Spiel hellwach bin. Aber wenn ich dir einen gut gemeinten Rat geben darf, dann sorg dafür, dass ihr morgen genug Taschentücher in der Kabine habt, um eure Niederlage zu beweinen."

Oliver unterdrückte nur mit Mühe ein Lachen und sah jetzt, wie Roger Davies aus der Ravenclawkabine trat und sie hinter sich zu zog.

„Wir werden ja sehen, Johnson.", meinte er und ging mit ihr zusammen auf den Ausgang zu. „Wir werden ja sehen."

„Ja", stimmte Oliver ihm leise zu und schloß die Tür wieder. „Wir werden ja sehen, wie das morgen läuft. Bei dir, bei mir und bei Angelina."

Er ging zum Kapitänsbüro und legte Angelinas Unterlagen auf den Schreibtisch. Dann verließ er die Kabine und das Stadion durch eine weitere Seitentür.

„Alles gut gegangen?", fragte Hagrid, der schon auf ihn wartete.

„Ja, alles gut gegangen.", nickte Oliver und machte sich im Schatten von Hagrids gewaltiger Gestalt auf den Weg über die mondbeschienenen Hogwartsgründe bis zum Waldrand rüber, wo er von Hagrid im Schutz der Bäume bis hinter die Appariergrenze begleitet wurde. Es hatte doch seine Vorteile, dass er sich zu seiner Schulzeit mit Hagrid angefreundet hatte. 

„Danke Hagrid."

„Nicht zu danken, Oliver.", antwortete Hagrid und schlug ihm wohlmeinend auf die Schulter. Ein Schlag, unter dem Oliver fast zu Boden ging. „Bist schon immer ein guter Kerl gewesen. Die anderen können stolz darauf sein, dass du ihnen immer noch hilfst."

„Könnten sie, wenn sie es wüßten.", gab Oliver grinsend zurück. „Wiedersehen Hagrid."

Hagrid brummte gutmütig und im nächsten Moment war Oliver mit einem leisen _PLOP_ verschwunden.

* * *

**A/N: **Wieder ein "Schmetterlinge im Bauch"-Moment, aber immer noch kein Kuß. Aber ihr müßt doch zugeben, dass es zwischen den beiden inzwischen mehr als heftig knistert,oder? 

Das letzte Kapitel gibt es bis Samstag Mittag, da ich danach für einige Tage weg bin. Laßt mir doch bis dahin eine kleine Rückmeldung da, wie ihr dieses Kapitel fandet, okay? Bitte, bitte. Ich freue mich doch immer so wahnsinnig über eure Reviews.


	7. Kampf an zwei Fronten

**A/N:** Fiiiiiinaaaaaleee ooohoooooooooooooooooooo!!

Okay, okay, ich höre ja schon auf zu singen. Also, hier ist wie versprochen Kapitel 7. Viel Spaß damit. 

* * *

**Kapitel 7: Kampf an zwei Fronten**

In der Gryffindorkabine herrschte konzentrierte Stille. Es faszinierte Angelina immer wieder, wie groß der Unterschied zwischen den Spielen und den Trainingseinheiten war. Normalerweise ging es hier ziemlich hoch her, auch ohne Fred und George. Es wurde gescherzt, gelacht oder diskutiert. Manchmal wurde auch mehr oder weniger heftig gestritten, aber Stille herrschte eigentlich nie. Stille war den Vorbereitungen auf ein Spiel vorbehalten, wenn alle sich nochmal auf den Punkt konzentrierten und ein letztes Mal Taktiken in Erinnerung riefen. Das war heute nicht anders, auch wenn hin und wieder ein Geräusch die Stille durchdrang, dass hier relativ selten zu hören war.

„Ich kann es den beiden nachfühlen.", brummte Ron, warf einen mitleidigen Blick zur Seite, wo eine Tür halb offen stand, und zog sich die Quidditchrobe über den Kopf.

Alicia nickte. „Ja, vor dem ersten Spiel ist man grundsätzlich das reinste Nervenbündel."

Ginny fluchte, als ihr ein Schnürsenkel riss und erntete einen aufmunternden Blick von Katie, den sie jedoch ziemlich giftig erwiderte. Katie grinste und sah zu Alicia rüber, die ihr Grinsen erwiderte. Angelina versuchte dagegen, alles um sich herum auszublenden. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen, die Gedanken meilenweit weg, in der Heimkabine des Puddlemerestadions, wo Oliver sich gerade auf seinen ersten Profieinsatz vorbereitete. Die Teamaufstellung würde erst im letzten Moment bekannt gegeben werden, weshalb in Hogwarts außer ihr im Moment niemand wußte, dass er spielen würde. Und das war ihr ganz recht. Es reichte schon, dass sie drei – nein, mit Ron eigentlich vier – mehr oder weniger nervöse Neulinge im Team hatte. Sie brauchte Katies und Alicias ganze Erfahrung und Konzentration. Sie brauchte die zwei, zusätzlich zu sich selber, als Ruhepole im Team, um überhaupt eine Chance auf einen Sieg zu haben. Sie konnten es sich schlichtweg nicht leisten, dass sie, wenn auch nur ab und zu, in Gedanken zu ihrem alten Kapitän abschweiften. Es reichte schon, dass ihr das den ganzen Tag über immer wieder passierte.

_'Viel Glück, Käpt'n'_, murmelte sie stumm vor sich, atmete noch einmal tief durch und öffnete die Augen wieder. Nichts als Konzentration und Siegeswille lag jetzt in ihnen und nach einem aufmunternden Blick zu Ginny, die es inzwischen irgendwie geschafft hatte, ihr ihre Schuhe zuzubinden und leicht blass um die Nasenspitze unsicher zurück lächelte, ging sie in den Nebenraum, wo Jack und Andrew einträchtig nebeneinander über der Kloschüssel hingen und ihr ohnehin spärliches Frühstück wieder hochwürgten.

„Hey Jungs. Alles klar?"

Jack grinste gequält und schüttelte den Kopf. Andrew würgte an der nächsten Ladung. Aufseufzend griff Angelina nach einem kleinen Handtuch, hielt es unter fließendes Wasser, wrang es aus und hielt es den beiden auffordernd hin. Andrew griff danach und vergrub sein Gesicht darin, während Jack sich mit dem anderen Ende die kleinen Schweißperlen von der Stirn wischte.

„Hört mal.", begann sie schließlich und lehnte sich an das Waschbecken. „Ich weiß genau, wie ihr euch jetzt fühlt, und ich würde euch gerne sagen, dass es beim nächsten Mal besser wird, aber das wäre eine Lüge. Und anlügen will ich euch nicht. Die Nervosität wird mit der Zeit einfacher zu ertragen sein, aber ganz verschwinden wird sie nie ganz."

Andrew hob den Kopf aus dem Handtuch und sah sie ungläubig an.

„Du brauchst mich gar nicht so anzusehen, Jack. Frag Ron, wenn du mir nicht glaubst. Der sieht auch ziemlich käsig aus, aber er würgt diesmal zumindest nicht sein Frühstück aus, so wie ihr zwei. Über das Stadium ist er hinaus, immerhin ist es schon sein zweites Spiel. Und Ginny ist auch das reinste Nervenbündel, auch wenn sie nicht würgt."

„Mag sein.", gab Andrew kläglich zurück. „Aber du, Alicia und Katie seid die Ruhe selbst."

„Hast du eine Ahnung.", widersprach Angelina ihm. „Ich würde mich am liebsten neben euch hocken, und Alicia und Katie geht es bestimmt nicht besser. Das letzte Spiel, wovor wir drei mit den Nerven richtig am Ende waren, war das Finalspiel vor unserem Pokalsieg. Eben weil es auf uns ankam, ob wir den Pokal noch holen oder nicht. Die ganze Schule hat auf uns gehofft, nicht nur die Gryffindors. Und das ist nicht gerade ein ermunterndes Gefühl, auch wenn es von außen anders aussehen mag."

„Die Slytherins haben es nicht getan.", meinte Jack.

„Nein, aber der Rest. Hunderte von Menschen, die Erwartungen haben, die Siege und die Schlangen am Boden sehen wollen. Und wir drei sind das Zünglein an der Waage. Die anderen konnten uns nur so gut es geht beistehen. Nichtmal Harry konnte uns mit einem schnellen Schnatzfang erlösen, weil wir erst sechs Treffer vorlegen mußten. Es war der blanke Horror. Aber wißt ihr, warum wir trotzdem rausgegangen sind und es hin bekommen haben?"

Synchrones Kopfschütteln war die Antwort.

„Weil wir wußten, dass wir dazu in der Lage waren.", antwortete Angelina ihnen. „Weil wir wochen- und monatelang darauf hintrainiert hatten und wußten, dass wir es schaffen konnten, wenn wir uns nur zusammenreißen und die Nervosität in den Griff bekommen würden. Wir wollten die Schlangen am Boden sehen, genau wie alle anderen auch, und wir wollten diesen verdammten Pokal, koste es, was es wolle. Und natürlich wollten wir auch einen positiven Grund, um uns später mit dem Butterbier volllaufen zu lassen, dass die Weasleys unter Garantie auftreiben würden.", fügte sie zwinkernd und verschmitzt grinsend hinzu. 

Leises Lachen von den beiden Jungs war die Antwort und Angelina wurde wieder ernst.

„Ihr zwei seid dazu in der Lage, mit dem Leistungsniveau in diesem Team mitzuhalten, sonst hätte ich euch schon vor Wochen ausgetauscht.", meinte sie leise und eindringlich. „Also reißt euch ein wenig zusammen und vertraut euch selbst ein wenig mehr. Ich kann euch garantieren, dass es ein gigantisches Gefühl ist, wenn man später im Gemeinschaftsraum von allen als Held gefeiert wird."

„OK", antwortete Jack und Andrew nickte. „Danke!"

„Da nicht für.", gab Angelina zurück. „Und jetzt macht euch fertig. Ich brauche meine Treiber da draußen und nicht auf dem Klo."

„Aye Käpt'n"

* * *

Von Ohr zu Ohr grinsend betrat Angelina am späten Sonntag Vormittag die Große Halle. Ihr erster Blick ging zum Ravenclawtisch rüber, wo ihr von der spärlichen Besetzung finstere Blicke zugeworfen wurden. Ihr selbstzufriedenes Grinsen wurde noch breiter, als sie einige ebenso finstere Blicke vom Slytherintisch auffing. Vor ein paar Tagen hatte sie noch geblufft, sogar gestern Morgen, beim Gespräch mit Jack und Andrew in der Kabine, war sie sich noch nicht sicher gewesen, ob sie sich nicht doch bis auf die Knochen blamieren würden, aber wundersamer Weise hatten Jack und Andrew sie eines besseren belehrt. Scheinbar hatte sie die richtigen Worte gefunden, um das Selbstvertrauen der zwei zu aktivieren.

Die zwei waren während des Spiels kaum wieder zu erkennen gewesen und hatten ihre Schläger und Besen beherrscht, als hätten sie nie Probleme damit gehabt. Solchermaßen zufriedengestellt konnte Angelina sich auf ihre eigene Aufgabe konzentrieren und hatte zusammen mit Katie und Alicia die Ravenclawringe in eine Schießbude verwandelt. Auch Ron hatte eine Menge mehr Selbstvertrauen gehabt und eine saubere Leistung gezeigt, auch wenn er seine Ringe nicht vollkommen sauber gehalten hatte. Die größte Überraschung aber war Ginny gewesen. Ihre Besenkontrolle war einzigartig und man konnte deutlich erkennen, wie oft sie Harry beobachtet haben mußte. Auch an Mut hatte es ihr nicht gemangelt, wodurch sie mehrfach erschrockene Schreie auf den Rängen und Panik bei Cho ausgelöst hatte, die nicht ganz so risikofreudig zu sein schien, wie Ginny. Am Ende hatten sie mit 230:30 deutlich gewonnen. Dank acht Treffern von Katie, Alicia und ihr, und einem spektakulären Schnatzfang von Ginny. Und wieder mal hatten Fred, George und Lee die versammlten Gryffindors nicht enttäuscht und hatten riesige Mengen an Süßigkeiten und Butterbier besorgt. Über einen Weg, der Angelina inzwischen sehr vertraut war.

„Ist das Leben nicht schön?", fragte sie und rutschte neben Alicia auf die Bank. 

Alicia grinste zurück und schaufelte sich gut gelaunt Müsli in den Mund. „Und wie. Ich verstehe gar nicht, warum die da drüben so lange Gesichter ziehen."

Angelina lachte auf und gab die finsteren Blicke vom Ravenclawtisch ein weiteres Mal herausfordernd zurück. Gut gelaunt griff sie ebenfalls nach der Müslischüssel.

„Ist die Post schon gekommen?"

„Ja, und du hast auch was bekommen.", antwortete Alicia und wühlte unter ihrem Tagespropheten rum, um einen Brief für Angelina hervor zu ziehen. „Langsam sollte ich mal ein Sekretärinnengehalt von dir verlangen."

„Verlangen kannst du gerne, aber ob du es kriegst, ist eine andere Sache.", erwiderte Angelina, nahm den Brief entgegen und nickte zu Alicias Tagespropheten rüber. „Heute keine Lust zu lesen?"

„Mir gefällt heute die Aussicht bedeutend besser.", gab Alicia zurück, was ihr ein erneutes Grinsen von Angelina einbrachte. Allerdings griff sie jetzt doch zu ihrer Zeitung und stieß kurz darauf einen überraschten Aufschrei aus.

Angelina verschluckte sich vor Schreck an ihrem Müsli und hustete ein paar Mal, bevor sie sich zu Alicia drehte.

„Spinnst du oder willst du mich umbringen? Was steht da denn so aufregendes drin, dass du so quiekst? Hat Oliver sich jetzt einen Harem zugelegt oder was?"

„Das nun nicht gerade, aber es hat was mit Oliver zu tun.", antwortete Alicia, schob ihre Müslischüssel zur Seite und breitete die Zeitung vor sich aus, damit Angelina mitlesen konnte. 

Kurz darauf wußte sie, was Alicia so aus dem Häuschen gebracht hatte. Der größte Teil der ersten Sportseite war dem gestrigen Puddlemere-Kestrels-Spiel gewidmet und ein großes Foto, auf dem Oliver einen Quaffle spektakulär abwehrte, zog sofort die Blicke auf sich. Ein breites Lächeln glitt über Angelinas Gesicht. So wie es aussah, hatte auch Oliver gestern einen spitzenmäßigen Tag gehabt. Sie fragte sich, wie es ihm jetzt ging. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sein erstes Spiel gestern noch ausführlich begossen.

„Habt ihr schon gehört? Oliver hat gestern gespielt! Und sogar gewonnen!"

Katie stürmte mit einer Zeitungsseite wedelnd in die Große Halle, wofür sie einige überraschte Blicke und leises Raunen von allen Seiten erntete. Stühle und Geschirr wurde überall gerückt und das Rascheln von Zeitungsseiten war zu hören, als ihre Mitschüler hektisch nach dem Artikel suchten. Sie ließ sich schwungvoll gegenüber von Angelina und Alicia auf die Bank fallen und knallte ihre Seitungsseite auf den Tisch, dass die Müslischüsseln leise klirrten. Ihr Grinsen hätte die Grinsekatze neidisch machen können.

„Wissen wir.", antwortete Alicia ebenso begeistert und tippte mit dem Finger auf die Zeitung vor ihr. „Scheinbar haben nicht nur wir gestern auf den Putz gehauen."

Katie nickte und griff nach einem Apfel, von dem sie ein großes Stück abbiß. Kauend sprach sie weiter, doch Angelina blendete sie aus und riß ihren Brief auf. Ein gefaltetes Stück Pergament fiel ihr entgegen, doch es standen nur wenige Zeilen drauf.

_Hey Lina_

_Lust auf eine kleine Siegesfeier unter Kapitänen? Tipsy wirbelt schon wie gestochen in der Küche, um mir ein Abendessen zu machen, wie es sich für Sieger gehört (ihre Worte, nicht meine) und ich fürchte, alleine kriege ich es nicht auf. Bitte hilf mir._

_Gruß Oliver_

_ PS: Ich gratuliere zum Sieg._

„Woher, bei Merlin, weiß er das?", murmelte Angelina irritiert vor sich hin, während sie verdutzt auf den Brief starrte.

„Was?", fragte Katie und hielt den Apfel auf halbem Weg zum Mund auf, um sie irritiert anzusehen. Angelina hatte sie mitten im Satz unterbrochen.

„Ach nichts.", erwiderte Angelina und winkte ab. Sie faltete das Pergament wieder zusammen und steckte in mit dem Umschlag zusammen in die Robentasche. Sie würde schon rauskriegen, woher er das wußte, wenn sie erstmal bei ihm war.

Mit einem leisen _PLOP _tauchte Angelina in Olivers Wohnzimmer auf. Der Weg durch den Geheimgang aus dem Schloß raus hinter die Appariergrenze gefiel ihr von mal zu mal besser. Er war ein kleines Stückchen Freiheit in Dolores Umbridges Hochsicherheitstrakt, auch wenn sie sich immer genau umsehen mußte, um nicht von einem Lehrer oder dem neu eingeführten Inquisitionskommando erwischen lassen wollte. Der Rückweg war jedes Mal eine „Hopp oder Top"-Aktion, da sie von innen nicht sehen konnte, ob sich gerade jemand im Flur befand. Aber da der Flur ziemlich abgelegen in einem Seitenflügel lag, war das Risiko nicht ganz so hoch, wie es das anderswo gewesen wäre. 

Oliver war nicht im Wohnzimmer, wie sie schnell feststellte, also warf sie ihren Umhang lässig über die Rücklehne des Sofas und machte sich auf den Weg in den Flur. Sie war bis kurz vor die Küchentür gekommen, als Oliver aus seinem, gegenüber der Küche gelegenen, Arbeitszimmer trat. Er stutzte kurz, da er mit ihr erst ein wenig später gerechnet hatte, doch nur einen Moment später verlor Angelina den Boden unter den Füßen. Übermütig wirbelte Oliver sie mehrfach im Kreis herum, bevor er sie wieder abstellte. 

„Ich fühle mich heute, als könnte ich die ganze Welt umarmen."

Oliver strahlte Angelina an und zog sie hinter sich her zurück ins Arbeitszimmer, wo ein Chaos aus Zeitungen, Zeitschriften, Briefen, Postern und anderen Dingen herrschte, die mit Quidditch zu tun hatten. Was es im Wohnzimmer zu wenig gab, war hier definitiv zuviel, aber das störte Angelina im Moment herzlich wenig. Quidditch gehörte im Moment definitiv zu den positiven Dingen im Leben. Für sie beide.

„Und ich dachte, du würdest dich heute mit einem Kater rumquälen, den du dir gestern auf eurer Siegesfeier angelacht hast." Angelina grinste ihn an.

„Was denkst du von mir?", fragte Oliver sie, doch seine Mundwinkel zuckten, als er sich wieder an seinen Schreibtisch setzte, um einen angefangenen Brief zu beenden. „Meine Hauselfe kennt sich mit Anti-Kopfschmerz-Tränken bestens aus."

„Ah! Das erklärt's natürlich.", erwiderte Angelina übertrieben nickend und zog den heutigen Tagespropheten aus dem Zeitungswust hervor. „Das Foto hier ist klasse."

Oliver sah kurz auf, nickte und schrieb die letzten paar Worte auf den Brief, bevor er ihn schwungvoll unterschrieb. Dann faltete er ihn, schob ihn in einen Umschlag und legte ihn zur Seite. „Ja, das ist es. Aber jetzt erzähl endlich, wie euer Spiel gelaufen ist. Das steht schließlich nicht im Tagespropheten."

„Nur wenn du verrätst, woher du überhaupt weißt, dass wir gewonnen haben.", antwortete Angelina. 

„Von Hagrid." 

Angelina hob fragend eine Augenbraue. Oliver grinste und kam um seinen Schreibtisch herum, um sich auf der anderen Seite dagegen zu lehnen. 

„Er war gestern meine Leibwache, um ungesehen in die Gryffindorkabine und zurück zu kommen. Man muß zugeben, der Mann hat Talent, jemanden mit seinem Körper vor fremden Blicken zu schützen. Er hat mir gestern zugesagt, dass er mich informiert. Egal wie es ausgehen würde."

„So ein Verräter.", murrte Angelina. „Ich hatte mich schon so darauf gefreut, dich ein wenig an der Nase herum zu führen."

„Kann ich mir denken. Was glaubst du, warum ich Hagrid darum gebeten habe. Ich kenne dich schließlich nicht erst seit gestern. Also, wie war's?"

„Phänomenal. Auch wenn's vorher in der Kabine ganz und gar nicht danach aussah.", antwortete Angelina und fing an, das Spiel und die Ereignisse davor und danach in allen Einzelheiten zu erzählen.

Oliver hörte ihr zu und beobachtete sie genau. Das Glitzern in ihren Augen war ihm enorm vertraut. Er hatte es unzählige Male vorher gesehen, wenn er nach einem erfolgreichen Spiel in den Spiegel gesehen hatte. Wahrscheinlich lag es auch jetzt in seinen Augen. Heute Mittag war es zumindest noch da gewesen. Ein Strahlen ging von ihr aus, dass nur ein wirklich unerwarteter oder bedeutender Sieg einem Quidditchspieler geben konnte, und Oliver erkannte, dass er sie noch nie so begeistert gesehen hatte. Nichtmal nach ihrem gemeinsamen Pokalsieg vor anderthalb Jahren. Aber er konnte es verstehen. Es war ein Unterschied, ob man ein Spiel als einfacher Spieler oder als Kapitän gewann, auch wenn es noch nicht das Finale war. Die Verantwortung lastete einfach stärker auf den Schultern und die Anspannung vor dem Spiel war größer. Da war es nur natürlich, wenn auch ein Erfolg deutlich mehr berauschte.

Lächelnd stand er auf und ging auf sie zu. Er fing ihre Hand in der Luft ab, mit der sie wild gestikulierend etwas erklärte, was ihm entgangen war, so sehr war er damit beschäftigt gewesen, sie zu beobachten. Verwirrung trat in ihre Augen, als sie zu ihm aufsah, doch statt ihr eine Erklärung für sein Verhalten zu geben, wurde sein Lächeln noch eine Spur intensiver. 

Er hatte keine Ahnung, woher er plötzlich den Mut nahm. Nur eins wußte er genau, nämlich dass er sie jetzt küssen würde, sonst würde er den Verstand verlieren. Viel zu oft war er in in letzter Zeit kurz davor gewesen und doch im letzten Moment zurückgeschreckt; in seinem Schlafzimmer nach der Kissenschlacht oder am Freitag Abend in der Gryffindorkabine. Viel zu oft hatte er das Pro und Contra im Kopf abgewiegt und war doch zu keinem zufriedenstellenden Ergebnis gekommen. Seine Welt stand Kopf und das hatte nicht nur mit dem ganzen Pressechaos zu tun. Seit er sie vor ein paar Wochen an der Heulenden Hütte wieder getroffen hatte, fuhren seine Gefühle Achterbahn. Sie war in seinen Gedanken, wann immer er einen Moment Zeit hatte nachzudenken. Auch, wenn er es sich eigentlich nicht leisten konnte, so wie gestern kurz vor Spielbeginn, als seine Gedanken kurzfristig ins Quidditchstadion von Hogwarts abgeschweift waren. Und auch in seinen Träumen war sie in den vergangenen Wochen beunruhigend oft aufgetaucht. 

Angelina war inzwischen verstummnt und sah ihn fragend an. Ihre Augen flackerten irritiert hin und her, einen Moment lang hatte er Angst, dass er sie mit seinem irritierenden Verhalten ängstigte. Doch als ihr Blick kurzfristig ein paar Zentimeter tiefer rutschte, wußte er, dass sie begriff, was hier gerade vor sich ging – und diesmal schien sie schien nicht wirklich etwas dagegen zu haben, denn sonst hätte sie sich längst von ihm losgerissen. Sein Herz machte einen unkontrollierten Hüpfer, sein Lächeln vertiefte sich und im nächsten Moment berührten seine Lippen ihre.

Olivers Magen machte einen Salto rückwärts und sein Puls raste. Angelina lehnte sich ihm entgegen. Ihre Arme schoben sich um seinen Nacken und irgendwann spürte er beiläufig, wie sich sein linker Arm um ihre Taille legte und sich die rechte Hand in ihre Haare schob. Überschäumende Gefühle rissen sie mit und ließen den Kuß immer hungriger und leidenschaftlicher werden. Als sie sich einige Zeit später wieder voneinander lösten war Atmen eine Sache, die dringend notwendig war, um wieder zu einigermaßen logischem Denken zurückzufinden. Allerdings konnten beide nicht die Augen voneinander abwenden. Schokoladenbraune Augen brannten sich in fast schwarze, und beide wußten in diesem Moment, dass dieser Kuß, was immer ihn am Ende auch ausgelöst hatte, nicht der letzte bleiben würde.

„Das ... das war ..." Angelina brach ab und schluckte verwirrt, doch Oliver nickte. Er verstand auch so, was sie sagen wollte. Ihm ging es nicht anders.

„Ja, das war ... wow!" Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen. „Ich habe absolut kein Problem damit, wenn es sich wiederholen würde. Was auch immer das war."

Angelina lächelte ebenfalls. „Ich auch nicht.", murmelte sie leise.

Der Kuß, den sie diesmal teilten, war wesentlich ruhiger und intensiver als der vorherige, weshalb sie auch nicht ganz so atemlos waren, als sie sich diesmal voneinander lösten. Langsam trat Angelina einen Schritt zurück und ließ die Arme sinken, bis ihre Hände seine fanden und sich mit ihnen verschränkten.

„Eins ist damit wohl geklärt.", meinte Oliver verschmitzt. „Schwul scheine ich wirklich nicht zu sein."

Angelina lachte leise auf. „Nein, schwul bist du scheinbar nicht. Aber auch kein Kapitän."

„Was?"

„In deinem Brief stand, ob ich Lust auf eine Siegesfeier unter Kapitänen hätte.", erklärte sie, als er sie verwirrt ansah. „Du bist allerdings kein Kapitän. Zumindest nicht mehr."

„Noch nicht.", korrigierte er sie und zog sie mit einem verschmitzten Funkeln in den Augen wieder näher an sich ran. „Aber ich arbeite drauf hin."

„Wie du gestern eindrucksvoll bewiesen hast."

Oliver nickte und sah ihr tief in die Augen. „Und jetzt sollten wir zusehen, dass wir in die Küche kommen. Sonst ist Tipsy beleidigt, weil wir ihr kulinarisches Meisterwerk schmählich ignorieren."

„Nun, dass Tipsy beleidigt ist, wollen wir ja auf gar keinen Fall, sonst läßt sie dich noch verhungern und dann habe ich nichts mehr von dir."

„Weise Worte einer weisen Frau." Oliver gab ihr einen leichten Kuß auf die Nasenspitze.

Angelina lachte unterdrückt auf und ließ sich von Oliver aus dem Arbeitszimmer in Richtung Küche ziehen. Diese Siegesfeier im kleinen Kreis gefiel ihr und hatte definitiv eine interessante Wendung genommen.

* * *

**A/N: **OK, wie ihr seht, habe ich die eigentlichen Spiele rausgelassen. Sie waren einfach nicht wichtig für den Plot, und dadurch hätte ich die Geschichte nur unnötig noch um ein Kapitel länger gemacht. Also habe ich beide Spiele rausgelassen und nur die Eindrücke vorher und nachher aufgeschrieben. Und ich denke, die letzte Szene ist die eigentlich wichtige Szene, Quidditch hin oder her.

Also, verratet mir, ob ihr mit dem Ende zufrieden seid oder nicht. Ich hoffe, ihr seid es. Und bevor ihr euch jetzt über mangelnde Bestrafung für Connor beschwert: Der kriegt sein Fett noch weg. Eine meiner Mit-Rumtreiberinnen schreibt gerade an einer Fortsetzung für "Kapitänssache" und knöpft ihn sich vor. Seine "Verbrechen" sind viel zu groß, um sie mal eben so in ein paar Sätzen zu rächen. 

Außerdem bastele ich gerade an einer Fortsetzung, die die heimliche Beziehung von Roger und Katie thematisiert (für die, die jetzt aus allen Wolken fallen: Ja, die zwei haben was miteinander. Ich konnte Katie doch nicht einsam zurücklassen, wenn ich ihren Oliver schon mit einer anderen verkupple). Ich hoffe, dass ich damit nach Ostern weiter komme.

Ansonsten, frohe Ostern, viele bunte Eier, gutes Wetter und alles, was ihr euch sonst noch so erhofft.

Es hat Spaß gemacht, euch mal wieder eine Geschichte zu schenken.

Eure Rumtreiberin KitKat2006 


End file.
